Highschool of the Dead: Biohazrd
by GameTitan5
Summary: After the incident in Raccoon City, Jill Valentine sends her family away to Japan for their safety. However, she doesn’t understand how far Umbrella’s reach is and how much of a threat it is to her sister and nephew. Watch as Jill Valentine’s nephew starts off as a small boy and grows into a man along with his friends he makes along the way. This is the story of Jack Valentine.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool of the Dead or Resident Evil. The following chapter/ story is a nonprofit fanbased parody. All rights belong to AT-X, TV Kangawa, Tokyo MX, Chiba TV, KBS Kyoto, TV Aichi, TV Saitama, Sun TV, Madhouse, Daisuke Sato and Capcom. Please support the official releases.**

"But, mommy, why do we have to go to Japan? I'm not going to have any friends there." A 6 year old little boy asked his mother. The boys mother, who had been packing her belongings, turned around to look at her son with a look of sorrow. "Sweetheart, I know how you feel, but believe me when I say this. It's for your own good, and not just for you, it's for my own good too." The young mother said to her son before she crouched down to hug him and started to explain.

"After what happened in Raccoon City, Auntie Jill wants us both as far away from the Umbrella Corporation as possible. She doesn't want anything to happen to us. But mainly you because you're her favorite nephew, Jack." She said as she pulled away with a tearful smile. The boy, named Jack, wiped his nose before trying to smile, but couldn't as his lower lip trembled. He understood that Auntie Jill wanted to protect them, but what he couldn't understand is why they had to leave home. Couldn't they just find somewhere in the states that they could stay in contact with his friends and family without having to leave them all behind? He couldn't understand it.

Seeing that her child tried to put on a brave face, but was on the verge of crying, the young mother embraced her son and hugged him tight when they heard a voice from downstairs in their home. "Natalie? I'm here. Are you ready to go? Chris and I have the jeep ready." The feminine voice called out. Natalie pulled away once again from her son and wiped her tears. "Almost, Jill. I just need to pack a few more things and we'll be ready." She answered before looking at her son. "Jack, honey, why don't you go grab your things and go see Auntie Jill and Uncle Chris downstairs?" She suggested as the little boy silently nodded as he turned and walked out of the room.

Doing as his mother said, Jack went to his room, grabbed his big suitcase from his bed and rolled it out of the room, but before he went downstairs, he turned his head and looked one last time at his, soon to be, old room before he closed the door. He walked carefully down the stairs trying not to lose his grip on his suitcase when he suddenly heard a voice call out to him. "Jack! Hey, buddy, how ya doing?"

Jack looked up to see his uncle in all but blood, Chris Redfield, walking towards him with a smile on his face. "Hey, uncle Chris. I'm doing ok." Jack answered sadly. Chris lost his smile when the boy answered, he walked up to him and stopped him at the foot of the stairs making the boy look up at him.

"Jack, look buddy, I know you don't fully understand why you're leaving, but we only want what's best for you and your mom. We're not doing it to hurt you, we just want you to be safe." Chris explained as best as he could. Jack nodded. "I know, uncle Chris. And I do understand, I just..." the boy trailed off making Chris concerned. "Just what, buddy? What?" He asked, but Jack just remained silent with his head down.

Chris looked sad for the boy when he didn't answer, so he just nodded his head and took the boys suitcase before walking out the front door with it to his jeep. As he walked out he saw Jill standing near the jeep with her arms crossed looking up at the gloomy gray sky. She stood there for a moment before she noticed Chris walking up to the jeep with her nephew's suitcase, making her look sad. "He's not taking it well, is he?" She asked.

Chris shook his head. "No, he's not. He's on the verge of depression. He doesn't like the idea of leaving his friends and family behind." He explained. Jill lowered her head. "I don't want to do this to him or my sister, Chris. I don't like it any more than they do, but considering the circumstances we're in..." she began before Chris cut her off. "Jill, I know, I know. Ok? You don't have to explain yourself. They're my family too, and I want them safe just as much as you do. I understand and so does Natalie." He said to her.

But Jill looked up at him with tears welling up in her eyes. "But Jack, Chris. This is already breaking his little heart, I'm breaking his heart. What if he ends up hating us?" She asked with a trembling voice. Chris opened the jeep door and put Jack's suitcase inside before hugging her for comfort. Jill began to cry as she hugged him back before he spoke. "He may hate us right now, Jill, but he'll understand someday. If not now, then he will. When he's old enough to understand." He softly spoke to her as she cried silently.

Just then, Jill looked up at the doorway and gasped softly when she saw her nephew standing there with his favorite little stuffed green dragon that she got for his 5th birthday. Jack stood there with a confused look on his face. "Auntie Jill? Why are you crying?" He asked her. The question made Jill quickly wipe her tears away as she pulled away from Chris' hug before she smiled. "No reason." She said with a little laugh.

She then looked at Chris which made him nod his head before he whispered in her ear. "You talk to him, I'll go help Natalie." He said making her nod her head and mouth "Thank you." before he walked back inside the house.

Jill walked over to her nephew and scooped him up to hug him tight and kiss his cheek. Jack hugged her back before she set him on her lap as they both sat in the doorway. "Jack, I know you're probably already tired of hearing this, but, you do understand why you're going away don't you?" She asked him softly. Jack nodded his head. "Yes. You're sending us away to keep bad men from getting me and mommy." He answered. Jill nodded her head in return. "That's right."

"But why do we have to go to Japan? Isn't there a place where you can send us where we can be together all the time? The bad men wouldn't be able to hurt us if we're all together." Jack said to her. Jill could give him a small smile. "I really wish it were that simple, sweetie. God, I really do. But... the bad men that we're dealing with, the ones I'm trying to protect you from can hurt us even if we're all together. Which is why you and your mommy are being sent away to Japan. Because your uncle Chris and I are going to have to fight them and make them stop hurting people. And that's why I want you and your mommy safe away from them." She explained.

"But couldn't you just ask them to stop the bad things they're doing? You wouldn't have to fight them and me and mommy wouldn't have to leave you." He said innocently. This made Jill laugh genuinely before she wiped away a few stray tears. "Jack, honey, if only there were more people like you in the world, but... again, it's not that simple. I wish it was though. But these people aren't going to stop, and uncle Chris and I, we're not going to stop either." She said to him making him look at the ground for a moment before looking back up at his aunt. "Then... neither will I, auntie Jill. When I'm old enough, I'll help you and uncle Chris stop these bad men from hurting people. And if they hurt you, then I'll fight them too." He said before hugging her tight.

His statement shocked Jill for a moment before she looked sad and hugged him back. "Jack, sweetheart, hopefully you won't have to help us. I'm going to try and put an end to this before you're old enough to fight." She thought as she hugged her little nephew while she rocked him back and forth in her lap.

_With Chris and Natalie..._

Chris walked near Natalie's bedroom door and went to knock but stopped when he heard someone sobbing. "Natalie?" He called out making the sobbing suddenly stop. "Come in." Natalie's voice said from within the room. He slowly walked in to see Natalie packing up the last of belongings in her suitcase before she wiped her tears away. He could see that her eyes were red and puffy. "She must've been crying for a few minutes." He thought as he walked up to her. "You alright?" He asked her.

She cleared her throat as she locked up her last suitcase. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just, uh... needed a moment to myself. You know?" She explained making Chris nod his head. He sat down on her bed and looked up at her. "I know you don't want to talk about this at the moment, but I just want to let you know now before I suddenly spring it on you in Japan." He says to her making her nod as she sat down on the bed beside him. "Jill and I will be going with you and Jack to Japan, and we are going to be dropping you both off at the safest place possible there with the most reliable and trustworthy person we both know." He begins to explain.

Natalie remains quiet but nods her head as Chris continues. "His name is Ginchiyo Busujima. He is a master swordsman in Japan and he's agreed to take you both in until you find a job and a place for yourself. But he will check up on you and Jack every now and then to make sure you're both safe. If there's anyone in Japan that Jill and I trust the most, it's him. There's also the other guy and his wife, but we're close friends with Mr. Busujima, so he's our best bet." He said, finishing his explanation.

Natalie nodded her and exhaled deeply. "Thank you, Chris, for doing this. Both you and Jill, but..." She began but stopped. Chris nodded his head and waited for her to continue. "But... Jack isn't going to like this. I mean, leaving his friends here in America and... Jill? They are super close. If I weren't here, people would be thinking that Jack is her son. This is going to break both they're hearts." She said sadly as she held head in her hands trying to hold back a sob.

"Chris, I can't do this. I'm not strong enough for this." She said letting out a sob as she began to cry. "It's not right. Why did this have to happen?" She asked as she continued to cry. Chris sat closer to her and hugged her while letting her cry into his shoulder.

Chris just sat quietly as Natalie cried into his shoulder before he began to speak. "Natalie, you and Jill are two of the strongest women I know. You're a Valentine, and if there is anyone that is brave enough to be strong for her child, it's you. And someday, Jack will have that same strength as you because he's learning from the best two women in his life." He encouraged her. Natalie pulled away from Chris, wiping her tears and sniffled. "You think so?" She asked.

Chris nodded. "I know so." He answered with a smile before he picked up one of Natalie's suitcases and stood up. "Now, we should get going. Jack's stuff is already in the jeep." He said as he went to walk out of the room, but Natalie sat on the bed for a moment longer.

"You, uh... you go on ahead, Chris. I'll be just a minute." She said as she stayed seated on her bed. Chris nodded and walked out of the room, leaving her alone.

Natalie took a moment to take one last look at her room and remember all the good memories before she stood up, grabbed her second suitcase and walked out of her room with pride.

_Downstairs..._

Jack and Jill saw Chris walk down the stairs first with one of his mothers suitcases. Worried, Jack ran up to him. "Uncle Chris, where's mommy? Is she coming?" He asked anxiously. Before Chris could answer, Natalie answered instead. "Yes, I'm right here, sweetie. Calm down." She said as she walked down the stairs with her suitcase. Jack took his mother's hand as they all walked out of the house to Chris' jeep.

They put the rest of their stuff in the back before they all got inside. They strapped in and drove away from the house, but Jack turned his head to take one last look at his home. Because he wouldn't be seeing it ever again.

_Chicago airport..._

_"Last call for the flight to Tokyo, Japan." _A woman said over the intercom at the airport. Natalie, Jack, Jill and Chris all walked up the runway and inside the plane with their luggage being loaded into the plane. Finding their seats, they sat down and waited patiently for the flight to take off.

After some delays, the flight finally took off and now, the four of them could just sit back and relax as they waited for the plane to touch down in Japan, which was a 13 hour flight. But that was fine with them.

_13 hours later, Tokyo, Japan..._

After 13 hours, the flight finally landed in Japan. Natalie and Jack grabbed their luggage and walked with Chris and Jill to their rental ride. Jack, while still not liking the idea of moving to another country, sat in the car and awed at all the colors of the lights that were all over Japan. He began to think that living here wouldn't be so bad, but making friends would still be difficult.

Jill looked at her nephew and smiled as he just stared wide eyed out the car window at all the colors of Japan. This made her chuckle making him look at her and stick his tongue out at her. She does the same before chuckling again and hugging him. He hugs her back the rest of the way, but he still stared out the window.

_One hour later..._

The rental car goes up a long hill before stopping in front of a house that looks like a Japanese temple that overlooks a good portion of the city. They all get out and Natalie and Jack grab their belongings before they walk up towards the house.

They stop at the front door to let Chris knock. The door opens to reveal a beautiful looking woman with fair skin, long dark purple hair and sapphire blue eyes. The woman smiles as she sees Chris and Jill. "Chris-kun! And Jill-san! Welcome back!" The woman exclaims as she hugs them both. Jill and Chris both smile as they hug her back. "Hello, Minako. It's good to be back, but we can't stay for long." Jill says as the woman, revealed to be Minako, beckons them all into her beautiful home which was decorated with all sorts of colors and ribbons that resembled a lotus flower.

Jill and Chris remove their boots making Natalie and Jack do the same with their shoes before walking into what looks like main area of the house. "I understand you cannot stay for long, but it's always good to see old friends." Minako says before she sits down on her knees, but she sits down on a white fluffy pillow for comfort.

Her guests sit down Indian style as Chris looks around. "Minako, if I may, where is Ginchiyo-san?" He asks. Minako gently waves her hand. "Oh, not to worry. He'll be along shortly. He just left a business meeting with Takagi-san. He'll be here soon." She says with a smile.

They all wait patiently for Ginchiyo, until Jack notices someone standing in the dark corner of the room. "Um, miss?" Jack says raising his hand. Minako looks at him. "Yes, little one?" She asks with a bright smile. Jack blushes before pointing at the corner where he saw the person. "Who is that standing over there?" He asks. Minako and the rest of the group look to where he's pointing, and they indeed see someone standing in the corner.

Minako just smiles and looks at Jack. "Ah, that would be my daughter, Saeko." She looks over at the little girl and calls her over. "Saeko, darling, come here. Don't be shy. Say hello to our friends." She says making the little girl step further into the light.

The girl looked to be the same age as Jack, but she was a spitting image of her mother. Fair skin, dark purple hair and sapphire blue eyes.

She stops in front of the group and bows before looking at them with a smile. "Hello, I'm Saeko Busujima." She says. Jill, Chris and Natalie all smile and say hello while Jack remained silent. The little girl smiles and looks over at Jack, who still remained silent with wide eyes. Minako, noticing this, just smiles at the boy and quietly giggles.

Natalie looks at her son and gently nudges him with her elbow. "Jack! Don't be rude. Say hello." She whispers sharply. Jack, waking up from his stunned state, finally works up the courage to say hello to the girl.

"H-hello. M-my name is Jack Valentine. It's nice to meet you, Saeko." He says.

**Authors note: Hey guys, what's up? I hope you enjoyed the first part of my Highschool of the Dead and Resident Evil crossover. Please keep in mind that this story will revolve around Jack Valentine and the characters from the HOTD series. The Resident Evil characters will pop up here and there from time to time, but they're not the main focus for now. They will have a bigger role in future chapters. In the meantime, I hope you guys enjoy the Prologue and I will update as often as I can. And no, I'm not forgetting my other story. I'm gonna try and update these two storys back and forth so I'm not forgetting one or the other. I hope you guys have a wonderful holiday and a happy new year and I will see you all in the next chapter. Later! **

**-GameTitan5-**


	2. Chapter 1: The Calm Before The Storm

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool of the Dead or Resident Evil. The following chapter is a nonprofit fanbased parody. All rights belong to AT-X, TV Kangawa, Tokyo MX, Chiba TV, KBS Kyoto, TV Aichi, TV Saitama, Sun TV, Madhouse, Daisuke Sato and Capcom. Please support the official releases.**

12 years have past since Jack and Natalie Valentine moved to Japan. They settled in nicely with the Busujima family for almost a year and a half before Natalie found work as a policewoman in Japan.

She quickly climbed up through the ranks within 2 years until she became an elite member of Japan's finest. A special forces squad much like Raccoon City's STAR'S team, but their members were picked very carefully. After Japan's police chief heard about the STAR'S betrayal by Albert Wesker from BSAA member, Chris Redfield, he did a thorough profile check on each and every candidate for the rising new team.

Natalie was one of the first candidates picked to be part of the squad.

Jack, however, had a more difficult time fitting in to his new lifestyle and making friends. Even though he and Saeko became instant friends, it was difficult for him to make more as almost every Japanese child that he went to school with would make fun of him, his looks and the things he liked, but he didn't let it get to him because Saeko stood by him every step of the way. He made more friends along the way during his elementary and middle school years, but those friends all drifted apart from him as each school year passed. The only one that remained, was Saeko. Even though they had different classes, went to different clubs or went to different schools, they always stuck by each other. Their families too.

Especially after Saeko almost had a man rape her one night when she was 14. After Jack heard what had happened he bolted out his house and raced down to her home. When he demanded that Ginchiyo let him see her, the master swordsman and his wife had to calm him down first, when he did then they let Jack see her.

Jack had entered her room to see her sitting on her bed trembling while she held herself as if she were keeping herself chained or locked up. She looked up at him when he walked in but instantly looked away. He had asked her what was wrong, but she wouldn't answer at first, all she said was that she would tell him what had happened when she was ready, so Jack left her alone that night and gave her her space.

Things continued as normal after that until they both turned 15 when she finally worked up the courage to tell him what had happened. When she did, he was shocked to hear that while she did defend herself from the man, she enjoyed inflicting pain on him for what he was trying to do, and that she wanted to keep going until he was within an inch of his life before an image flashed in her head.

What made her stop that night was an image of Jack looking horrified of what she was doing and, quite possibly, what she was becoming. That was the reason she stopped beating the man with her kendo stick and why looked away from Jack that night when he visited her in fear of him looking at her like she had become a heartless monster, but what Jack did next surprised her.

When Saeko told him the entire truth of what had happened, what she felt and what she was afraid of losing that night, Jack just sat closer to her, took her hand in his and placed a soft, loving kiss on her cheek. She blushed then looked at him and placed her hand on the spot where he kissed her before she asked why he kissed her.

"Saeko, I've known you for almost 10 years now and you've shown me sides of yourself that surprise and inspire me every single day I know you and every single moment I'm with you. You are a lot of things, Saeko, but a monster? Not a chance. You're anything but a monster. You're a fighter, you shouldn't be ashamed of that and you shouldn't change that either. Because I would not change you even if the world asked me to." He answered her with a smile.

Her lips trembled and tears built up in her eyes before she embraced him and hugged him tight. He hugged her back and they held each other for long time before they both had to leave and go home. Saeko didn't want to let go, but she was certain of one thing that day, Jack would always be with her, and she him, no matter what. They both went home with big smiles on their faces that day.

Now, at 18, they're both seniors at Fujimi High School and have gotten even closer together since that day.

Now, Jack is planning to return to the States to visit Jill, Chris and Claire for a few days before he comes back to Japan to finish the rest of the first semester.

"Jack, do you really have to go now? I mean the first semester ends in a few days. Why can't you wait until then?" Natalie, now 34 years old, asked. Jack closed his suitcase then turned around to face his mother with a smile. "Because, mom, when I get back from visiting Aunt Jill, I'll be back just in time to spend the holiday break with Saeko. That's why." He explained. Natalie just sighed before she placed both her hands on Jack's cheeks. "You're growing up too fast, Jack Valentine. Slow. It. Down." She said slowly while laughing.

Jack laughed and removed his mother's hands from his face. "Sorry, mom. I can't make myself age any slower." He said making his mother huff then pout. "Fine, but you're bringing me something back from the States before you get back." She replied with her hands on her hips. This made Jack think for a moment about what to bring back. "Alright, I can't promise anything, but I'll see if I can find anything you might like." He said, making her smile. She nodded and quickly kissed his cheek before walking out of Jack's room.

Jack continued to pack before Natalie popped her head back in. "Oh, and be sure not to go too fast with Saeko. She's a nice and sweet girl, Jack. I wouldn't want you two to break up because you decided to do something 'inappropriate' or sexual." She said with a smirk. This made Jack blush as he snapped his head towards his mother, who had already run down the hall laughing. "MOM!!!" He shouted just as Natalie made it downstairs. She continued to chuckle before her house's doorbell rang. "That must be Saeko. She always walks with Jack to school." She thought with a smile as she went to open the front door, but it wasn't Saeko that was standing outside.

It was the police cheif.

"Chief Matsumoto. What brings you here?" Natalie asked. Chief Matsumoto looked a little stressed as he removed his police hat. "Lieutenant Valentine, may I come in?" He asked politely. Natalie nodded and gestured for him to come in. "Yes, yes, of course." She said as the police chief walked in. He walked to one of Natalie's couches and plopped down with a deep sigh. "What's going on, Chief? What brings you here?" Natalie asked again.

Chief Matsumoto looked up at her with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry to ask you about this, Natalie, and I know it's your day off, but I'm afraid that I must ask you to come down to the station and bring order to the new recruits." He answered. Natalie began to look annoyed as she sighed. Not with the chief, but with the attitude that new recruits seem to have when they are recruited into the police force or into the special forces group. "How many are there and what are they doing?" She asked.

Chief Matsumoto had to think for a moment before he answered. "Uh, one of them has high marks on their firearms tests and he walked in today acting like he owns the place. Saying that he will be the new police chief within the month. The other recruit, a woman, has an impressive score on her IQ test, but she's complaining about being placed with a man as a partner and that she deserves to be treated better than any other recruit. I could go on, but I don't have that kind of time or the patience. So, could you come with me down to the station and set them all straight. You won't be on duty, but I need your help to bring order back down there." He explained while looking tired.

Natalie just sighed deeply and stretched, she did NOT want to go in to work today, but if she needs to make the new recruits learn their place, then she'll do it. "Alright, I'll go with you to set them straight. You head out to the car and give me a minute with my son. I need to let him know what's going on so he doesn't wonder where I went." She said standing up as Chief Matsumoto nodded in understanding before he walked to the front door. Natalie walked back upstairs ans knocked on Jack's door.

Jack turned around and looked at his mother. "I'm almost done packing, mom. I won't be late for school. By the way, who was at the door?" He asked as he closed his second suitcase. "That's why I came up here. That was Chief Matsumoto, he needs me to come down to the station." She explained as Jack sat down and looked at her. "Whatever happened, I didn't do it." He said with a laugh.

Natalie chuckled and smacked his shoulder playfully. "No, you idiot. He needs me to come down to the station and set some new recruits straight and break them in. They're causing some real trouble and acting like a bunch of-"

"Asshats?"

"Yeah. So, I won't be working, but he may need me down there for a while. I'll be able to see you off tonight though. I'm not dealing with a bunch of stupid bullshit today." She said before Jack nodded his head. "Alright. Well, do what you have to and I guess I'll see you tonight, or when I get home from school?" He wondered. Natalie nodded her head before she stood up and kissed Jack's forehead before heading to her room to change.

Jack set his suitcases beside his bed and changed into his Fujimi High School uniform, grabbed his school books then walked downstairs before exiting the house. He saw the police chief as he walked out. Chief Matsumoto saw Jack and waved at him with a smile as he walked away making Jack wave back and returned a smile of his own.

Jack was only 10 minutes away from his house when he bumped into Saeko along the way to the train station. "Good morning, Jack. Did you get packed?" She asked him. He nodded before placing a kiss on her lips. "Of course I got packed. It didn't take me long." He said as they both walked to the train station hand in hand.

Saeko just smiled and giggled. "I know you don't take long to pack. I just want to make sure you didn't forget anything." She said making him chuckle. "Don't worry, Saeko. I haven't forgotten anything. And by the way, I'll be sure to bring you back a gift." He assured her with a smile. She nodded with a smile as they came upon the train station. "Well, let me get today over with before my flight tonight." Jack sighed as they boarded the train.

Saeko giggled. "Don't worry so much, Jack. Next to Saya Takagi, you're the best student in the school." She said as she stood close to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Yeah, I know. Good thing I packed before school though." Jack replied then wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him before placing his chin on top of her head.

They stood like that with smiles on their faces for the entire train ride, they didn't mind showing their affection for each other in public. They only broke apart when the train came to a stop at their destination. Or close enough to it at least. They exited the train and continued to walk hand in hand on their way to the front gate of the school. As they walked past the other students, there were multiple glares being sent their way.

The majority of the male students sent glares at Jack thinking that he had no right to touch Saeko, let alone hold her hand. And the majority of the female students sent glares at Saeko thinking that she was nothing more than a cold dragon woman that didn't even care about Jack.

The truth of the matter is, both Jack and Saeko care about each other very much. They're not thinking they'll be together for the rest of their lives, but they'll be there for each other no matter what the circumstances are. Whether they're married and have children or whether they are just good friends looking out for each other. Either way, they're satisfied with what they have.

They both walked into the building, removed they're shoes and slipped on their school slippers. Jack turned to Saeko and pecked her lips. "I'm heading to first period. See you at lunch?" He asked her. She giggled then flicked his nose. "Of course you will, silly. Now, behave yourself in class." She answered before quickly kissing him then taking off for her first period class. Jack smiled before walking away.

During the day, Jack would sit quietly in class and do his work while the other students just chatted while doing their work. As he got done with his work, he just sat quietly and waited patiently for the bell to ring for the next class. Then he began to think about his friends. He had a few classes with some friends he made over the years in Japan and they were the only ones he would talk to in class if they were even in the same class. They were Rei Miyamoto, Takashi Komuro, Saya Takagi, Kohta Hirano and Hisashi Igou.

Rei Miyamoto he hit it off with instantly like Saeko. She was free spirited and had been kind to Jack when it was only Saeko that he was friends with in the beginning. Saya Takagi he was only friends with because where he and his mother had stayed with Ginchiyo and Minako Busujima for a year and a half, he often went with Ginchiyo on his business meetings with Souichiro Takagi to learn a little bit about the family and Ginchiyo's business dealings. Although Saya and Jack are "friends" in the loosest possible term, considering how she will often berate and scold him, like she does Takashi, if she thinks that he's slacking off when he just gets his work done quicker than others.

She's been doing it since they first met.

However, Jack does respect Souchiro Takagi for being strong willed and fearless. He actually reminds him of Chris Redfield, and he strives to be just like both of them, or at least somewhat like them. He loves Souchiro like his own family because he treated him like a son.

He also loves his wife, Yuriko Takagi. She often tended to him and Saya whenever the conversations between Ginchiyo and Souchiro were not for the young children. Yuriko is like Jack's second mother. She and Natalie had become fast friends when they first met. They often went on shopping spree's when they had the chance.

Kohta Hirano, it took a while for Jack to get used to him. Because when Jack first met him, he explained that he was related to Jill Valentine and the guy just instantly dropped to his knees bowing his head like he was some sort of royalty and repeatedly shouted, "I AM NOT WORTHY TO BE IN YOUR PRESENCE!!!" Jack was so embarrassed that he kept a low profile for a few days and kept away from Hirano until he cooled down from whatever high he was on. After that, he enjoyed having him around. He actually learned more about guns and rifles from him than he did Chris, Jill or even a book and they are the most knowledgeable people he knows when it comes to firearms.

And that's saying something.

Takashi Komuro and Hisashi Igou, they became fast friends with Jack within a week, but it took a while for Takashi to warm up to him due to his friendship with Rei. When Jack confronted him and explained that he didn't have those types of feelings for Rei and that they were just good friends, Takashi eased up and they both became very good friends that day, until the past year when Takashi started to become distant.

When he found out what had happened for him to become the way he has, he scolded and expressed his disappointment in both Rei and Hisashi for what they had done. After that he stopped talking to them both for a few months, until Rei reached out and explained why they did what they did and Jack understood why, but he still didn't like it. He mended his friendship with Hisashi and Rei and thing's somewhat returned to normal, but Takashi was proving difficult. He had almost given up on him at one point earlier in the year, but he decided not to and made the decision to talk to Takashi when he got back from America.

Jack was pulled from his thoughts when the bell rang, signaling that it was time for lunch. He grabbed his stuff and exited the classroom to head for the cafeteria.

As he made his way to the lunchroom to meet up with Saeko, he heard a bunch of people struggling and grunting with something. He turned at the left corner of the hallway and saw the regular school bullies picking on Kohta. The boy whimpered as he struggled to get away, but the bullies weren't letting him go anywhere. To the side, Jack could see a teacher watching this happen, and he instantly knew who it was if he wasn't helping.

Koichi Shido.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going, fatass?! Huh?!" One of the bullies shouted as he kicked Kohta back to the floor against the wall. All the bullies, including Shido, started laughing when Kohta couldn't get up.

"I've got a date with your mom's you assholes!" Kohta shouted and pushed them away. The bullies stopped laughing and began to retaliate when they ganged up on Kohta.

"HEY, THAT'S ENOUGH!!! GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU PIECES OF TRASH!!!" Jack shouted as he tackled one of the bullies to the ground, flipped the other over his shoulder and kicked the last bully square in the mouth making him fall on his back while covering his mouth to keep the blood from flowing.

Jack then turned to face Shido, who had a look of indifference on his face. "Valentine-san, this is not your business. So, I highly suggest that you-"

"That I what, Shido? Hmm? Because as far as I'm concerned, if you're sending your little buttboys to pick on and bully my friends, then it IS my business. So, I HIGHLY suggest that you take your pathetic little minions and leave with your tails tucked between your legs or you and I are going to have a problem. Because I would very much like to beat you within an inch of your life today and your daddy won't be here to save you from me." Jack threatened as he stood nose to nose with Shido with a dangerous glare.

Shido, still with a look of indifference, trembled slightly before he silently gulped and backed up from Jack and walked away. "Come on, boys. Our business is done for today." He called with a shaky voice.

The bullies all got up and followed closely behind Shido while turning to glare at Jack before turning at the corner in the hallway. Jack waited before he turned around to check on Kohta. "Hirano, you ok?" He asked. Kohta nodded. "Yeah, thanks, Jack." He thanked as Jacked helped him stand up.

"You know, I get a little tired of being saved by you all the time." He said with an irritated tone. Jack looked hurt for a brief moment, but Kohta waved his hands quickly. "Don't misunderstand! I appreciate you helping me, I do. It's just... I want to be able to defend myself and help others instead of being the one that's being saved. You know?" He asked as he bent down to pick up his school books.

Jack nodded and helped him pick up the rest of his stuff. "Yeah, I get ya, buddy." He said as they began to walk to the cafeteria to grab lunch. "You know, maybe next time I head to America, I'll bring you along with me to meet my aunt Jill and Chris Redfield. I'm sure those two would be glad to give you some pointers." He suggested as they walked down the hallway. Kohta snapped his head up at Jack with stars in his eyes and a wide smile.

"You have to get your parents permission first, Hirano. I can't just take you out of Japan without them knowing." Jack said sternly making Kohta nodded his like a madman, making Jack chuckle.

When they reached the lunchroom, Jack saw Saeko walking towards him with a bright smile. "I'll see you later, Hirano. Be careful on way back to class, alright?" Jack asked Kohta, who nodded and thanked Jack again before walking away.

Jack walked up to Saeko and hugged her before placing a kiss on her lips. She giggled before holding up a bento. "Would you like to join me at our usual spot on the roof for lunch, Valentine-kun?" She asked him playfully. Jack just chuckled. "I would love to, Busujima-chan." He answered with a nod. They then walked out of the cafeteria and up to the roof where their usual eating spot was.

_15 minutes later..._

After eating their food, Saeko sat in Jack's lap and placed her chin on top of his head while he wrapped his arms around her waist. They just sat quietly in their embrace before Jack moved his head to kiss her cheek. He repeatedly kissed her face until she giggled and started to kiss him back. They kissed each other until the bell rang, they kissed each other one more time before they returned to class to finish their school day.

_After School ended..._

Jack returned home from school, with Saeko, to grab his suitcases and change into more comfortable clothes then left the house just as Chief Matsumoto pulled up to drop Natalie off. She rushed out of the car, looking a little worse for wear, and jumped in her car. Jack and Saeko threw Jack's luggage into the trunk before they hopped in her car. She then pulled out of her driveway and to the airport.

Along the way, Natalie continued to sigh sharply. Jack and Saeko looked worried, but they didn't ask about her day. Noticing that they didn't want to pry, Natalie just laughed before she answered their unspoken question. "Sorry if I was late, you two. The new recruits were even more of a pain in the ass than I was lead to believe. And I know you want to ask Jack, but for now, I'd like to NOT talk about the dumb asses that almost lost their job on their first. Fucking. Day." She answered with half a laugh as she drove through traffic, but her eyes just flat out screamed "she's pissed."

Jack, without saying a single word, smiled and gave her a thumbs up before looking in the back at Saeko, who held her hand up to her mouth to keep herself from laughing or giggling.

Natalie pulled up to the airport to see that Yuriko and Souchiro Takagi were waiting for them. "Yuriko? Souchiro-san? What are you doing here?" Jack asked as he got out of the car. Yuriko just smiled as Souchiro had the same stoic look he always had.

"We wanted to see you off, Jack-kun." Yuriko answered as she walked up to him and hugged him tight. "I'm only going to be gone for a few days." Jack said, confused, but Souchiro walked up to him and patted his back. "That doesn't matter, boy. You are like a son to us. We will always be there to see you off, just to show you that we care. Even if it seems like I don't at times." He said with a rare show of emotion before standing off to the side again.

Jack just chuckled and nodded before he suddenly noticed that Saya wasn't there. "Speaking of which, where's Saya?" He asked Yuriko. Her smile suddenly dropped before she looked at Souchiro, who just grunted before looking away.

"I take it you're all still having problems?" He asked Yuriko again, making her nod before waved her hand and smiled again. "You can worry about that later. You need to hurry and get inside before you miss your flight." She said, but Jack hugged her tight. "It'll all work out fine. I promise." He whispered. She smiled and hugged him back tight before he let go and grabbed his luggage, but not before giving Saeko and his mother one last kiss.

They both smiled at him as he kissed Yuriko on the cheek then walked up to Souchiro, dropped one of his suitcases and shook the mans hand. Souichiro grunted and nodded his head before Jack picked up his suitcase again and rushed into the airport.

Yuriko walked over to Saeko to start a conversation with her that eventually began to make both of them giggle as Souichiro walked over and stood beside Natalie with his arms behind his back. He stood beside her in silence for a moment before he spoke. "You've raised him well, Natalie-san. Jack has grown into a fine young man." He said to her proudly.

Natalie just smiled. "Thank you, Souichiro-san. Although, you, Yuriko, Ginchiyo and Minako all had a hand in it too. It wasn't just me." She admitted. Souichiro glanced at her with a rare smile.

"Nonsense, Natalie. Yes, we helped, but you're his mother. You did all the work, we just lent a hand when you needed it. Although we are proud to have helped raise him, you're the one that gets the most credit. You should be proud of yourself." He assured her, making her look up at the man and smiled.

"I am. I only wish that it didn't put a strain on your relationship with your daughter." She said to him sadly. Souichiro looked back at his wife, who continued to have a pleasant conversation with Saeko, before looking back at Natalie. "I share your sentiment, Natalie-san. I understand my daughter hasn't been too fond of Jack, you or us within the past few years and with Jack being such a fine young man now, I will be the best father to my daughter that I possibly can be, but I can only hope that one day she will understand why we helped you and your son." He admitted with an emotion that he rarely shows.

Sadness.

Natalie turned to him and placed a hand in his, then smiled. "She will, Souichiro-san. I'm confident she will. She can be cold when she wants to be, but she's not... well, you." She said with a laugh. Souichiro just smiled and chuckled as he and Natalie walked over to Yuriko and Saeko to get them both home.

_Meanwhile, deep beneath the streets of Japan..._

A group of scientists were inside a room observing a decaying, pale skinned creature. Unfortunately, they didn't notice that one of the straps, that held the creature down in the chair, was ripped and it continued ripping as the creature tried to break free, but couldn't.

Until another scientist walked into the room with a clipboard to observe the creature more closely. The creature was blind, but it could still hear and when it heard that someone was in the room with it, it had more motivation to break free. So, the creature moved and thrashed until the strap ripped all the way.

The creature was now free.

All the scientists panicked, including the one in the room with the creature, as the quickly pressed a big red button to activate the alarm that blared loudly in the rooms. The other scientists called for security to keep the creature contained and to protect the trapped scientist, but it was too late.

The creature grabbed hold of the scientist and bit down hard into his neck and ripped out a huge chunk of meat. Three security guards rushed in and tased the creature to knock it off the scientist, but the creature just threw all of the security guards off it and feasted on them before it walked aimlessly out of the room.

One of the other scientists, that was in the other room observing the creature, grabbed hold of the intercom and spoke into it in a panic.

"Asset out of containment! All personnel evacuate immediately! I repeat, asset is out of containment! All personnel evacuate immediately!" He shouted as the creature grabbed hold of anyone it could sink it's teeth into.

The scientist repeated the message over and over again until he looked up to see the silhouette of one of the security guards standing in front of the glass window. Thinking that one of them had survived, he smiled and sighed in relief before the security guard snarled and broke through the glass window to grab the scientist.

The infected security guard threw him on the floor of the observation room and walked towards him slowly as the other infected security guards suddenly jolted awake and grabbed the scientist, who screamed and struggled to try and get away.

But it was too late as the two infected security guards had already bit into his arm and leg with the third infected security guard dropping down on the scientist and bit down into his neck.

His screaming eventually stopped while others followed soon after.


	3. Chapter 2: Unaware Of The Terror

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool of the Dead or Resident Evil. The following chapter is a nonprofit fanbased parody. All rights belong to AT-X, TV Kangawa, Tokyo MX, Chiba TV, KBS Kyoto, TV Aichi, TV Saitama, Sun TV, Madhouse, Daisuke Sato and Capcom. Please support the official releases.**

Jack arrived back in America and found Chris and Claire waiting for him at the airport. He waved at them as he walked over and hugged them both before they proceeded to walk out to the parking lot to Chris' jeep to put Jack's suitcases in the back.

"Hey, Chris, where's Jill?" He asked as they drove away from the airport. Chris looked at Jack from the rear view mirror to answer. "Don't worry, buddy. She's taking care of some business down at the BSAA headquarters. You'll see her soon. Besides, she's got a surprise for you." Chris said with a smile at Claire as they drove closer to the city of Texas. Jack looked confused at the way the Redfield siblings looked at each other, but shrugged it off then sat back in his seat and enjoyed the ride.

_One hour later, Chris' apartment..._

Chris opened the door and let Jack walk in. He set his suitcases near the couch and took a quick look at the apartment. "Huh. I remember this place being a lot bigger the last time I was here." He said with a chuckle as Chris walked up behind him with a laugh and suddenly put him in a headlock. "That's because you're getting old too fast, buddy. You're not allowed to get so old, so fast." He said as he and Jack both wrestled each other to the floor laughing while making Claire giggle.

"Alright, you two that's enough." She said making them stop then stand up. "Now, Jack, grab your suitcases and I'll show you to your room. Chris, you need to figure out what we're having for dinner tonight. Is someone gonna cook or are we ordering out?" She asked.

Jack looked at Chris and smiled with his arms crossed. Chris looked at both of them, shrugged and smiled. "I'm gonna cook of course." He said. Claire and Jack snickered as Claire pulled out her phone. "Well, I guess we're having pizza tonight." She declared, taking out her phone.

"Hey!" Chris yelled, making Jack and Claire laugh while Jack picked up his suitcases before he was shown to his room.

A few hours later, Jill came by to the apartment and Jack surprised her by hugging her from behind.

"Hey, aunt Jill, how are you?" He asked her. She turned around and kissed his cheek before hugging him. "I'm doing just fine, Jack. How's your mom?" She asked him as they walked over to sit down on the couch. "She's doing ok. Still loving her job. Perhaps a little too much at times, but she's good." He answered with a laugh.

Jill giggled before she stood up. "Did Chris tell you that did I have a surprise for you?" She asked. Jack looked up at her and nodded. "Yeah, he did, but he didn't tell me what it was." He said before she motioned for him to follow her. He stood up and followed her to the guest bedroom, her room.

She walked over to the closet and pulled out a wodden case. She handed him a letter that he read to himself.

_"Jack, how you doing, kid? It's been a long time since I last saw you, you're probably a grown man by now and it'll probably be a little bit longer before I see you again. But in the meantime, Jill asked me to make a present for you. I understand you are looking to join the BSAA someday and I have got the perfect gift made for you. You know about Redfield and Jill's Samurai Edge, right? Well, I'm not Robert Kendo, the man who made them, but I fortunately came across someone who makes the same quality work as he did. He had an apprentice and this man makes some high quality weapons that would make Kendo himself proud, but let me get to the point. You are one of a kind, Jack Valentine. So, your gift should be the same. I hope you enjoy your very own second generation Samurai Edge, Jack. The Dragon Edge. It's the first and probably only one of it's generation, so take good care of it. I hope you enjoy it, kid. Say hello to Jill for me, would you? Until we meet again. _

_Your good friend, Carlos Oliveira." _

Jack looked up from the letter to see Jill had opened the wooden case to reveal a forest green 9mm handgun with 3 loaded magazines just below it.

Jack's eyes widened when he saw it making Jill smile. "Wow. My very own Samurai Edge, huh? But it's a first generation Dragon Edge. This... is cool as hell, Jill." He said taking the gun out of the case to examine it.

Jill nodded and put the case on the bed before sitting down. "Yeah, Carlos went above and beyond to get this made. Personally, I think a Samurai Edge of your own would've been a great gift for you. But a Samurai Edge that has been modified into a Dragon Edge of it's own generation? That's the perfect gift for you." She explained as Jack continued to examine the gun in his hand.

"Man, this so cool. I honestly wasn't expecting a gift like this until AFTER I joined the BSAA." He admitted making Jill shake her head with a smile. "Well, you can use it once you join the BSAA, but this is mainly for self defense in case you ever run into any trouble. Plus, you already have your permit when you took the tests in both here in America and Japan, so you shouldn't have too much trouble carrying a weapon around Japan. But not at school." She said.

Jack laughed then nodded. "No, I'm not going to do that." He assured her as he finished examining his new gun and put it back in it's case. "So, you hungry? There's still some pizza left over, I think. If Chris didn't eat it all already." He asked her.

"Jack? I heard that." Chris said from the kitchen.

Jill laughed then patted Jack's cheek. "Sure, I could eat. I worked up an appetite when I was at HQ. Plus, it's an action movie night! So, we're going to be up for a while." She said putting an arm around Jack's shoulder before they walked back to the kitchen to see Claire popping in a movie in the DVD player.

Jill grabbed a plate, got two pieces of pizza and sat down with Chris, Jack and Claire in the apartments living room as the movie just started playing.

_Meanwhile, back in Japan..._

A pawnshop owner was sitting at the front counter of the store counting the money he had made that day when all of a sudden he looks up and sees multiple silhouettes standing outside of the front door.

He takes the cigarette he's smoking out of his mouth and shouts at the figures. "Hey, piss off! We're closed! Come back tomorrow!"

**_BANG BANG BANG!!!_**

"Go sleep it off somewhere else dustheads, unless you want to get your asses kicked." He mumbles before the figures somehow tore down the metal gate that kept the store safe and protected, but not anymore.

Looking frustrated and annoyed, the pawnshop owner gets up off his chair, grabs his metal bat and walks toward the store's entrance. "These goddamn creatures of the night. They never learn." He said walking closer to the door but soon stops when he sees the looks on the figures faces.

Blank, lifeless and dead.

The figures moaned as they tapped and dragged their hands down the glass of the door.

"Hey! Hey, get the hell out of here you freaks! Or I'll beat your heads in!" The store owner shouts, but the figures, hearing someone inside the store, beat the glass door aggressively until the glass broke, allowing them entrance into the store.

The store owner stood his ground and bashed some of the creatures heads in, but they all eventually overwhelmed him.

He screamed and thrashed his arms trying to fight back, but it was no use, they dragged him to the ground and began devouring him while tearing him apart.


	4. Chapter 3: The Horror Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool of the Dead or Resident Evil. The following chapter is a nonprofit fanbased parody. All rights belong to AT-X, TV Kangawa, Tokyo MX, Chiba TV, KBS Kyoto, TV Aichi, TV Saitama, Sun TV, Madhouse, Daisuke Sato and Capcom. Please support the official releases. **

Jack spent the next few days spending time with Jill, Chris and Claire. Chris had taken him down to a gun range to test out his new Dragon Edge gun and to see how much he remembered his training when he took him to the BSAA Headquarters and put him through a training simulation to record the results of his training. Chris was not disappointed and neither was the BSAA CEO.

With Jill and Claire, however, they just wanted to know what all was new with him and his mother while also teasing him about his relationship with Saeko. That particular subject caused him to blush and stop talking to them for a few hours, which made both women giggle at his flustered state. He eventually told them how close he had gotten to Saeko over the years and how much their relationship had developed over time.

The two women soon dropped the subject as they were more than happy to know that he was with a strong and beautiful young girl and they wished them both the best in the future. Nothing really interesting happened after that, other than the continued tests at the BSAA headquarters and testing the Dragon Edge.

Now, Jack was on a plane heading back to Japan and he couldn't wait to see Saeko and spend as much time with her as possible before the new semester starts. He then thought back to what Chris and Jill had told him before he got on the plane.

They both had told him that no matter what, be prepared for anything. Even if it's just a normal day, if he sees something suspicious or if he feels that something is off, he should be prepared and trust his gut. No matter what. After that, they, along with Claire, both hugged him before he boarded the plane back to Japan.

The entire ride back he thought about what they said, but he wasn't able to think about it for long since he was tired and was about to fall asleep. But before he did, he pulled out his phone and decided to send a message to his mother.

_"Hey, I'm on my way back home. I didn't get the chance to get you or Saeko a gift. Chris was taking me to the gun range and the BSAA headquarters a lot this time. He said he was making sure that I wasn't slacking off on my training. So, he didn't really give me much time to think about what to you or Saeko. I'll make it up to you both when I get back. See you soon, mom. Love you."_

He hits "send" on his phone and the message sent before he closed his eyes to get some sleep.

_14 hours later..._

The plane lands back in Japan late at night and he's not expecting anyone to pick him up. It's late and he doesn't call for anyone to come get him anyway, his mother and the Takagi's are busy people, so he doesn't bother them. And there wouldn't be any point in calling Ginchiyo Busujima since he's currently at a dojo in America. He doesn't know where exactly, but it wasn't in Houston, Texas he knows that much.

So he waves down a taxis to take him home. And like always when he heads back home, he marvels at the all the colors that the city of Japan shows off. He smiles and shakes his head before his phone goes off.

It's a text message from Saeko.

_"I am going to assume that you're back home or on your way home by now? :3" _The text reads.

Jack laughs before he replies.

_"I am not even going to ask why you're still up and it is almost scary that you know that I am back home. But it's more sweet than anything tbh. And I'm not home quite yet. I'm actually in a taxis heading back to my house now, I should be there soon."_

_"Ah, ok. I know you'll want to head to bed when you get there, but I just want to know. Will you be swinging by the school tomorrow, or will I see you tomorrow afternoon?" _

_"Honestly? It'll probably in the afternoon. It is pretty late and I'm a little tired. But I'll spend the rest of the day with you after school tomorrow, I promise."_

_"Hmm... ok. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon then, babe. Goodnight and dream of me while you sleep, ok? :3"_

_"Lol. Always. Love you."_

_"Love you too."_

Jack chuckles as he put his phone back in his pocket and sighs as he enjoys the rest of the taxis ride back home.

_45 minutes later..._

The taxis pulls up to the driveway of Jack and Natalie's home. He gets out of the taxis and grabs his suitcases from the trunk of the car, but he doesn't see his mother's car in the driveway. He shrugs it off thinking that she's working late. She often does.

He turns to the taxis driver and pays the man before he drives off. As he is about to walk to the front door he see's someone in the distance walking slowly in the opposite direction and this person was walking strange. It almost looks like they're limping.

Jack then looks at the windows of the whole neighborhood to see that almost all the lights are turned off before he looks back at the strange person. "Almost all the lights are off in the entire neighborhood. Why is someone still walking around on the streets this late at night?" He wonders before shrugging it off with a sigh.

He walks to the front door and unlocks it before walking in and closes the door then locking it back. He walks upstairs and sets his suitcases near the bed before he heads to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Jack comes out of the bathroom with his short, dark hair damp, but somewhat dry before he looks into the mirror to look at his Sapphire blue eyes. "Jack, you really need to get some sleep." He said to himself before turning around to put his phone on charge then plops down on his bed and instantly falls asleep when his head hit the pillow.

_Next day, afternoon..._

Jack wakes up and stretches before he picks up his phone to see what time it was. It was 1:15. "Ok, so I have two hours to kill before I meet with Saeko later and spend the rest of the day with her. I better get ready." He said getting up to brush his hair and his teeth.

Then he walks back into his room, puts on a pair of faded black jeans, a blue t-shirt, dark brown shoes and a leather jacket before he picks up his phone to try and call his mom to find out if she worked an all night shift.

He dials the police station number and waits as the phone rings, but it rings once.

_"This is a recording. We at the 110 emergency line are held up at the moment. If after calling again, we can't receive your call, please wait and call again later." _

Jack hung up then looked at his phone in confusion. "That's... odd. The line has never been this busy before. Crime rates have been at an all time low in Japan for the past few years. What could possibly be happening that is causing the police to-"

**THUD!!!**

Jack's thought was interrupted as a loud banging was heard at the front door of the house and it was aggressive. "Who the hell?" He wondered as he walked towards the front door to open it and see who was banging at his door, but stopped just as his hand was inches away from the doorknob.

Alarms were going off all through Jack's body telling him not to open the door and head back upstairs.

His hand shook as curiosity was killing him to find out who was banging at his front door, but his instincts were stronger, so he listened to his gut and quickly ran back upstairs to grab his Dragon Edge and strapped it around his waist.

Then he looked at his window, which was almost completely covered by a curtain, and through it, he could see smoke in the distance. His eyes widened before he snatched open the curtain and window to see smoke, fire and helicopters flying over head to unknown location.

People were running in the streets screaming as they were running away from, what looked like, the undead.

"Jesus... what the hell is going on? How did this all happen?" He thought to himself as looked at the scene in front of him in shock and horror.

**THUD, THUD, THUD!!!**

**CRASH!!!**

Jack turned around and ran down to the foot of the stairs to see that the banging was coming from the undead and that they had broken inside his home. He pulled out his Dragon Edge and shot a bullet in each one of their heads, taking them out quickly.

His eyes were wide and his hands were shaking from what he had just done. His grip had loosened for a moment and almost dropped his gun, but he shook his head quickly and gripped the Dragon Edge to the point where it began to hurt his hand, but he didn't care. "I can't think like that. They're... they're not alive anymore. They're dead." He thought as he walked towards the front door, but stopped then turned around to run back up the stairs to his room to grab some things important.

He rummaged through his drawers until he pulled out a small casing and opened it to show that it was a lock-pick kit. He smiled and closed it before kissing the case. "God love you, Aunt Jill." He whispered as he walked towards his closet and entered a six digit code on his safe before it opened.

There was a medium sized survival backpack with binoculars and a first-aid spray inside, along with 3 extra 9mm magazines on the side. "I guess Aunt Jill was right, as long as Umbrella is still around, anything could happen. Even to good people." He thought as he looked back out the window for a moment before looking back at his current equipment.

He puts all the magazines he currently has inside the survival backpack and adds it to his belt before he walks back downstairs to leave the house while still holding his Dragon Edge ready for any undead that may pop out.

As he walks outside he looks around to see if there are any survivors or anymore of the undead. Thankfully, there were none so he relaxed a bit, but he didn't put his gun away. That would be a mistake if he did. He proceeds to walk down the street all the while keeping an eye out for survivors or the undead before a thought popped into his head.

"Mom! Saeko and the Takagi's!" He thought as his body reacted and proceeded to run, but his instincts instantly stopped him as he remembered something that Chris had said to him.

_"And remember, no matter what, under no circumstances are you to blindly take off like an idiot in search of your mother, your friends or Saeko if you're ever separated. I guarantee it will be the only and last stupid thing you ever do."_

_"But, what if they need help and I'm not around to protect them from one of the undead or a B.O.W? What if I can't save them?"_

_"Well, Jack, if you're ever separated and there is nothing that you can do to help them, then the best thing for you to do is have faith in them and their ability to survive. Because they will do the same with you. They won't like it, just like you, but they will do what they have to do to survive while also having faith in your abilities. It will be a stressful situation, I'm not going to lie, but there will be nothing that you can do about it until you regroup. Understand?" _

_"I... I... Y-Yes. Yes, sir." _

Jack's entire body shook as he gripped his hands tight and clenched his teeth before shaking his head to erase any negative thoughts that will plague him. He took a deep breath, sighed and began to walk again down the street towards the four way until he hears footsteps behind him.

He whipped around and pointed his gun at a middle-aged man with a young girl, with shoulder length pink hair, who looked to be 7 years of age.

The man froze and held his breath at how fast Jack had turned around while the young girl squeaked and his behind the mans legs.

Jack looked at the man sharply before looking at the little girl, who was trembling, before lowering his gun. "Who are you and why are you following me?" He asked him.

The man raised a trembling hand and held it up to show that he wasn't a threat before he answered. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you, really. It's just... Alice and I, my daughter, have been hiding from these... these... things all morning. And we've succeeded so far while also looking for shelter with other people in the houses, but no one will take us in. They say that we bring too much attention and because of that we bring... them." He explained while trembling.

Jack narrowed his eyes at the man before looking at the little girl, Alice, who had looked up at Jack before looking away when he looked at her. Then he looked back at the man, who began to have a look of desperation on his face. "What's your name?" He asks him.

"Huh?" He responds in shock.

"Your. Name. What is it?" Jack asks again making the mans eyes widen with hope. "J-Just call me Maresato. Mr. Maresato. I'm a... I was a journalist. And this is my daughter. Alice Maresato." Maresato answers as Alice looks up at Jack.

Jack looks at Alice then smiles before looking back at Maresato with a sharp gaze. "I'll help you and Alice, Maresato, but I want to make one thing clear first. I don't trust you, I'll help you and Alice in any way I can, but if you cross me, I'll make you regret it. So do yourself a favor and don't condemn yourself or your daughter." He warns. Maresato quickly nods his head and hugs Alice. "I understand, but for what's it's worth, thank you. You're the first person ever to help us today. So, thank you." He says, thanking Jack repeatedly.

"Don't worry about it. Now, if you don't mind, we better get going. If what you told me is true, then we can't trust anyone else in this neighborhood and we can't go back to my house since the front door was busted down. So, we better find some shelter before it gets dark, but we've still got the rest of the day to find it. Once we do, we'll have all day tomorrow to get where we need to go." Jack said as he turned back around and walked straight down the four way with Maresato and Alice behind him.

"Um... sir? If... if I may ask, what's your name?" Alice asked Jack, who had stopped to look at her. He looked at Maresato, who looked at him while waiting for an answer. Jack looked back down at Alice and gave her another smile. "My name is Jack. Jack Valentine, but just Jack if you don't mind." He answered.

Alice and Maresato both smiled and nodded as they all continued to walk down the street.


	5. Chapter 4: Day One Of The Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool of the Dead or Resident Evil. The following chapter is a nonprofit fanbased parody. All rights belong to AT-X, TV Kangawa, Tokyo MX, Chiba TV, KBS Kyoto, TV Aichi, TV Saitama, Sun TV, Madhouse, Daisuke Sato and Capcom. Please support the official releases. **

Jack, Maresato and his daughter, Alice, walked down the street looking for an empty house to take shelter in away from the undead, but every house that they've been to had people in it that would not dare take them in. And it shocked Jack to no end that people would quickly give up their humanity to hide in fear instead of trying to help others survive, but he also understood that fear, but it didn't mean that he liked it.

And unfortunately for them, it continued, people refused to give them shelter even when they said that they would only stay for one night and it began to frustrate Jack and Maresato.

They eventually gave up and started to look for empty houses to stay for the night, which Jack thinks they should've done from the beginning, but Maresato insisted on looking for people to stay in a bigger group to have safety in numbers. However, it didn't take long for the man to understand that people are changing quickly and are throwing away what makes them human in order to survive. Maresato didn't like that fact and tried to accept it, but was having a difficult time doing so.

Alice clung to her fathers leg as she watched her surroundings before looking at Jack to see that he constantly had a sharp look on his face as he gazed at each house they passed.

She wanted to ask him why he such a hard gaze, but kept quiet until she noticed that the back of his black leather jacket had a design of an angel wearing a blue dress while leaning next to a motorcycle and above the angel there were three words that said "Made in Heaven". She finally worked up her courage to ask him a question.

"Um... Valentine-oniichan? What does that mean, on the back of your jacket?" She asked him. Jack and Maresato both stopped and looked down at the little girl, who began to shake thinking that she was somehow in trouble, but Jack just smiled. "It doesn't mean anything, Alice. It's just something that my uncle gave me for my birthday a few years back." He answered her with a smile.

She smiled back and nodded her head before Jack knelt down in front of her. "But if you really want to know it's purpose, then I suppose it couldn't hurt to tell you. These jackets, the ones that have "Made in Heaven" on the back, are said to bring good luck to anyone who wears them." He told her while continuing to smile.

"R-Really? It can do that?" She asked making him nod.

"Uh-huh. And with the situation we're currently in, I'd say we need all the luck we can possibly get, wouldn't you agree?" He asked her, to which she nodded quickly. This only made him chuckle a little before he put his Dragon Edge away for a moment and proceeded to take the jacket off. "Jack-san, what are you doing?" Maresato asked him curiously.

But Jack didn't answer until he took the jacket off and held it up to Alice. "If anyone here needs any sort of luck, it's your daughter, Maresato-san. It's absolutely crucial that she survives this, and if her wearing this makes it happen, then I'll just rely on my instincts to survive." He answered looking up at Maresato, who smiled lightly and nodded his head.

Jack looked back at Alice and smiled again. "Go ahead, Alice. Put it on. It'll protect you. I promise." He said, assuring her. Alice didn't look too sure for a moment. She didn't want to take Jack's jacket, but if he felt she needed it, she'll put it on. Which is exactly what she did... but there was a slight problem.

"Um... Oniichan? It's... it's too big for me." She said holding her arms up to show that her hands couldn't even reach the end of the sleeves. This made Jack and Maresato chuckle. "Don't worry, Alice. It'll be fine. Besides, the bigger it is, the more it'll keep you warm." Jack told her with a bright smile.

Alice nodded her head and shook the sleeves of the jacket to get her hands out before grabbing her father's leg again. Jack then pulled his Dragon Edge back out before they continued on down the street to find shelter.

They eventually found a house that looked like it had been broken into, but there didn't seem to be anyone inside. Not wanting to take any chances, Jack told Maresato to wait outside with Alice while he quickly surveyed inside the house.

When the house was clear, Jack looked out one of the upstairs windows to find Maresato.

"Psst! Maresato!" He called quietly making the man look up at him. "It's clear. Get inside and head upstairs." He whispered.

Maresato nodded and hurried Alice inside the house then headed upstairs.

He walked into the room that Jack was in and had Alice sit on the bed while Jack locked the door to keep anyone or anything from coming in. "Here we go, sweetheart. Nice and comfy." He said as Alice rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Daddy? I'm hungry. Is there anything to eat?" She asked while trying to keep her eyes open, but was failing. Maresato didn't know what to tell her, so he just stumbled over his words. "I... I... Alice, I don't know if there are any-" He began to say, but Jack interrupted him. "I'll go downstairs and have a look around, but don't get your hopes up, Maresato. The place does look like it was cleaned out long before we got here." He said while unlocking the door before stepping out.

"Lock this door when I leave. When I come back I'll knock 3 times, then you knock twice and I'll knock 3 times again. If for some reason I don't get it right, don't open the door. Got it?" He asked him after he told the man to listen out for a knock combination. Maresato nodded before quietly closing the door then locking it.

Jack proceeded back downstairs to find the kitchen and have a look around.

Whoever had lived in the house last didn't take a whole lot with them, it seemed like they were in a big rush. He can only hope the people made it out, but he wasn't holding out on hope that there is any food left. However, he is hoping that he's wrong.

He made it to the kitchen and started to look around for anything that he could salvage and just like he thought... there isn't much left lying around. He could see a few snack bags of chips lying on the floor, so he picked them up and held them in his arms.

He looked in the refrigerator to look for anything else and he saw 5 water bottles. They weren't cold, unfortunately, but they were at a cool enough temperature to satisfy a group of 3 people. "We'll have to make these last as long as possible." Jack thought to himself as he grabbed all 5 bottles and held them in his arms like the small bags of chips.

He looked around for a few more minutes to see if there's anything he may have missed, but there isn't anything left to look for so he carefully went back upstairs while balancing the items in his arms so he doesn't drop them.

As he reached the door he began to knock.

_Knock-knock-knock_

Then he waited for Maresato to respond.

_Knock-knock_

Jack knocked again in response.

_Knock-knock-knock_

He then heard Maresato unlock the door and then open it to let him in.

"Did you find anything, Valentine-san?" The man asked as Jack set all the items down on a little table near a window. "I found 3 bags of chips and 5 bottles of water. It's not going to be a 5 star meal, but we'll have to make due for now." Jack answered making Maresato nod as he grabbed a bag of chips and a water bottle before handing them to Alice, who was still sitting on the bed. "Here, Alice. I know it's not much, but at least you won't go to sleep hungry tonight." He told her with a smile.

Alice smiled back at him and nodded. "Thank you, Onii-chan." She said as she opened the bag of chips and ate them. Maresato took a bag of chips and a bottle of water for himself before he sat down on the bed next to Alice and began to eat.

While he was eating he looked over at Jack, who was sitting down looking out the window with a bottle of water in his hand, but not a bag of chips to eat. "Valentine-san? Aren't you going to eat?" He asked him in confusion but also concern. Jack looked over at him and smiled. "Nah, I'll be fine. Alice can have that bag for tomorrow if she wants too. I'm not being picky, I'm just not hungry right now." He answered the man.

Maresato nodded and went back to eating his chips before looking down at Alice, who had already finished both her drink and chips and was already sound asleep with Jack's jacket wrapped around her. He smiled at his daughter and leaned down to kiss her forehead before finishing his bag of chips then began to drink his water.

Maresato looked back at Jack and spoke. "Valentine-san? May I ask you a question?" He asked. Jack didn't turn around to look at him but, he nodded. "Sure, go ahead." He answered.

"Why did you decide to help Alice and I? No one else had the decency to help us. They wouldn't even give us a second glance. So, why help us? What's in it for you?" The father asked. It was then Jack finally turned around to look at the man. "Because it's the right thing to do and my mother, my family and my friends would be disappointed with me if they ever found out I didn't help someone. Especially my girlfriend. Everyone would be disappointed, but she'd be pissed." He answered with a chuckle before turning around to look back out the window.

Maresato tilted his head and smirked. "You have a girlfriend?" He asked with a chuckle. "I bet you're a handful for her." He added making both he Jack laugh, but quietly. Jack nodded, but still kept his eyes outside. "Yeah, I can be. She can be a handful too, but we're both stuck together like stubborn magnets. It doesn't matter what any one of us does, we'll always stick to each other no matter what." He said proudly before looking back at Maresato. "What about you? You have someone special in your life?" He asked, but the mans smiled faded before he looked down at his daughter then began to gently rub her head.

Jack, knowing he just asked a sensitive question, looked down in shame. "I'm sorry." He apologized, but Maresato quickly looked back up at him and shook his head. "No, no, it's quite alright. It's just... it's not something that Alice and I like to talk about. Especially when the... when the pain is still there. And especially when it just happened today." He said with sadness.

Jack looked back up at Maresato and nodded. "I understand." He said before looking back out the window to keep watch. "You go ahead and get some sleep, Maresato-san. We had half a day today, but it's going to be a long one tomorrow." He said making Maresato nod his head before he lied down next to his daughter.

"What about you? Aren't you going to get some rest?" The father asked the young man. Jack looked at him and nodded with a smile. "I will here in a minute. I'm just going to keep watch and make sure that nothing gets the drop on us." He answered making the man nod before he layed his head down.

It didn't take long for Maresato to fall asleep. The stress of the day weighed heavily on him.

Jack stayed up for an hour keeping an eye out for the undead that populated the streets outside. The echo of their moans in the night slowly began to haunt him the longer he stayed up.

When it looked like the undead wouldn't be coming into the house anytime soon he quietly stepped away from the window and sat down on the floor while propping himself up against the wall.

And like Alice and Maresato, it didn't take long for him to fall asleep. Eventually you could hear the sounds of light, slow and steady breathing from all 3 survivors in the room as the night continued.

_Meanwhile, with Saeko and company... _

It hadn't been that long since Saeko and her group managed to escape the school on the bus, but she was beginning to get a little worried. Takashi had saved Shido from the undead while they were escaping and Rei had told him to leave him behind. That he wasn't worth saving and that anyone who followed him wasn't worth saving either. It was surprising to say the least that one of her boyfriends friends would be willing to leave anyone behind.

But now she was beginning to see why Jack had warned her about Shido and why Rei had little to no trust in the man.

Shido, was currently standing in the back of the bus preaching to his students how Rei Miyamoto and Takashi Komuro were unfit to be part of their group and that nature had selected them to die off so that other people could survive which made Saeko scoff. And Shidos followers all nodded and clapped at every word he said.

"Look at those idiots. They're yucking it all up like the bastard is actually Gods prophet." Saya whispered to Saeko and Hirano. They both nodded and looked at Shido and his group with slight glares. "And not only that, he managed to drive off Rei just by talking. And now Takashi is with her at God knows where in the city." Hirano pointed out.

They all continued to watch Shido and his group closely while the man continued preaching and speaking nonsense.

Saeko leaned down close to Hirano and Saya. "We need to break away from them and find a way to regroup. We're more at risk here than we are with the undead. At least with them we know what to expect, but Shido?" She whispered and looked at him before looking back at her fellow survivors. "I don't know what to expect with him. Now, I don't know about you two or Miss Shizuka, but I'll take my chances with the undead." She whispered making the two nod. Miss Shizuka, who was driving the bus, looked back at the 3 of them and nodded.

Saeko nodded too. "Alright. We'll make our move first chance we get. We'll meet back up with Miyamoto and Komuro when we can and we'll go from there." She whispered before sitting down in a seat. Then Hirano spoke. "Well... what about Jack? Aren't you... you know, aren't you worried about him too, Busujima-san?" He asked. The question made both her and Saya flinch slightly before Saeko sighed and turned to him. "Hirano, of course I'm worried about him. He's my boyfriend and I love him with all my soul, but... at the same time I'm not worried." She answered him.

Her answer made Hirano look at her with confusion. "What do you mean?" He asked her. Saya was curious too. Why wasn't the girl worried about her own boyfriend? Then she answered.

"Because I believe if there is one person on this planet that can survive this nightmare, it's Jack. He's been training himself for this since his aunt survived the Raccoon City Incident. And his family has helped train him for this too, so he wasn't alone. That's why I said that I'm not worried, but at the same time I am because I don't even know where he is." She answered.

This made Saya pop in and ask a question of her own. "When was the last time you talked to him?" She asked. Saeko didn't even need to think about it. "Last night. He had just got back from America before all this happened. So, I know he's back here in Japan, but... what I don't know is where he currently is. He could be anywhere right now, but I'm trying not to worry so much about it because I know he can handle himself." She answered them both.

Hirano and Saya looked at each other and nodded. They then began to wait to make their move to get away from Shido and his group, but Saeko was currently preoccupied with herself at the moment. Hirano and Saya's questions had slightly gotten to her. She's not worried about Jack, but at the same time, she is. And she doesn't know when she'll see him again. However, she hopes that it's soon.

"Jack... please... be safe." She thought to herself as her lip trembled and a tear fell down her cheek before she quickly wiped it away before clearing her throat and began to wait like Hirano, Saya and Miss Shizuka.

_Meanwhile, back at the Valentine home..._

A large silhouette made its way to the front door of Jack and Natalie's now broken home before it walked in. The large shadow looked around the house before making its way to the living room before it noticed a picture sitting on the floor.

It walks over to the picture and picks it up with its large, grotesque hand to see 3 people in the picture. The picture had the family standing and hugging each other while smiling, but the creature ignored Jill, who was one of the people in the photo, and focused in on the other two people that were its intended targets.

Jack and Natalie Valentine.

Then the silhouetted creature snarled.

**"STARSSS."**


	6. Chapter 5: Rough Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool of the Dead or Resident Evil. The following chapter is a nonprofit fanbased parody. All rights belong to AT-X, TV Kangawa, Tokyo MX, Chiba TV, KBS Kyoto, TV Aichi, TV Saitama, Sun TV, Madhouse, Daisuke Sato and Capcom. Please support the official releases. **

Jack woke up from his slumber and looked out the window, but it was still dark outside and the everything was dead silent. So, he pulled out his phone to check what time it was, but something wasn't right.

_"00:00"_

The time on Jacks phone kept blinking and everything, even the room, felt cold. He let out a breath and he could see the little fog it made as it came out. "I don't like this." He thought to himself as he got up to walk over to Alice and Maresato.

"Maresato? Alice? Wake up." He whispered as he gently shook them both, but Maresato turned over to look at him with dead eyes and lunged at him before sinking his teeth into Jacks shoulder.

"ARGH!!!" Jack screamed as he pushed the undead Maresato off of him and pulled out his Dragon Edge to shoot two rounds into his head.

Maresato fell slumped to the floor, dead, before Jack stood up to check on Alice, but the little girl was beyond saving at this point. There wasn't anything left of her to save. Jack lowered his head in shame before grabbing the blanket and covered the remains before turning to leave the room.

He walked downstairs to see the undead were crowded inside the house as they turned to look at him, but instead of scrambling over each other to attack him, they just snarled and stared at him. Jack continued to walk down the steps as the undead made a path for him to follow and that path lead him to a mirror that was in the living room.

As he walked closer to it he could see from where Maresato had bit him the virus was flowing through his veins, infecting his body. The closer he got to the mirror the more he looked like a zombie. He quickly pulled his gun back out and put to his head, but all the undead that was behind him suddenly grabbed him and took his gun away while holding him.

"NO!!! NO!!! LET GO OF ME!!!" He shouted as he felt the virus spreading through his body.

"LET GO OF ME GODDAMN IT!!!" He shouted again as he felt himself turning.

Eventually he stopped struggling and screaming and just stood still while looking at himself in the mirror. Then he turned around to see all of the undead had gone.

He was alone.

"Jack? Is that you?" A voice asked from beside him. He turned slowly to see who was speaking to him.

It was Saeko.

"Jack? Oh, god no..." She whispered as tears fell from her eyes. "Please god, no." She whispered again as Jack slowly began to walk towards her.

"Jack, don't come any closer. Please." Saeko pleaded with Jack as he walked closer. "Don't make me do this, Jack! Please!" She shouted, but Jack wasn't listening.

Then suddenly he lunged at her with his teeth bared as he snarled. Saeko swung her wooden katana at him but missed, then everything went black.

_..._

Jack gasped and lunged forward as he woke up from his nightmare. He quickly looked around him before looking at Maresato and Alice, who both still looked very much alive and human. He slumped backwards against the wall to let out a sigh of relief.

He then pulled out his phone to look at the time.

_"2:03"_

"Two in the morning." He thought as wiped off the cold sweat from his brow and let out another sigh.

He then stood up and quietly unlocked the door to walk downstairs to look out one of the windows to see if the streets had cleared up any, but he wasn't going to wake up Alice and Maresato just yet. He was going to let them get as much sleep as possible before they have to move again.

Looking out of one of the boarded windows he could see that the streets were indeed empty, but it was quiet.

Too quiet.

As he continued to look out the windows he came across one where it looked to be blocked. He was tempted to reach through the wooden board to remove whatever was in the way until he heard something or someone breathing. He kneeled down to look up to see what it was, but he quickly realized that was a mistake.

Because as he looked up to see what was blocking the view of the window, he looked into the eye of a hooded giant and his body froze as chills and goosebumps covered him.

**"STARSSS." **

The figure bellowed as a giant hand crashed through the window and grabbed Jack before the rest of its body busted in through the wall. Jack instantly pulled out his gun and pointed it at the giants head unloading 3 shots off at its head before it shoved him to the floor.

Alice and Maresato came rushing down the stairs to investigate the noise, but were shocked to see Jack shooting at a giant hulking monster.

"Valentine-san!"

"Oniichan!"

They shouted.

"No! Keep away and get out of here!" Jack shouted at them while dodging and shooting at the monster.

"What about you?! We can't just-"

"DAMN IT, MARESATO!!! YOUR DAUGHTER COMES FIRST!!! NOW, TAKE HER AND GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!! NOW!!!" Jack shouted at them as Maresato picked up his daughter and ran out the front door of the house.

"No! Oniichan!" Alice screamed as Maresato ran out of the house while Jack distracted the giant.

**"STARSSS." **The hooded trench coated giant said again as it tried to grab Jack. "Why the hell does it keep saying that?" He wondered as he continued to dodge the monsters giant hands.

Jack eventually decided to run out the back door of the house and kept running while looking back to see if the monstrous giant was following him.

And indeed it was.

Jack continued to run until he reached another house and entered through the back door before running to the front door and exiting that house. He looked behind him to see if the creature was still following him, but suddenly stopped when he saw that it wasn't.

It had disappeared.

He held his gun ready in case it suddenly appeared again while he sharply examined his surroundings, but the creature was nowhere to be seen.

**CRASH!!!**

Jack quickly looked behind him then looked up at the top of the house across from him to see the creature standing on top of the house glaring down at him. **"STARSSS." **It snarled. "What can I possibly do to shake this bastard off?" Jack wondered as the creature jumped down a few feet away from him.

It slowly turned its head towards him and slowly walked towards him. Jack backed away slowly as the moster walked towards him. He looked around him to look for anything that could slow the creature down, but couldn't find anything until he saw a military hummer a few feet away from him. He looked back at the creature then back at the hummer before he ran towards it.

He opened the driver side door as the deceased body of a military man fell out before he hopped inside. "Come on, this thing better have some gas in it and it better work." He thought to himself as he found the ignition key and turned it to start it up.

But nothing.

He turned the key again as he watched the creature continue its path towards him and the hummer. "Come on you military piece of shit! START!!!" He yelled as he turned the key again and the engine finally turned over.

"HAH!!! Alright, let's go, dipshit." He muttered as he floored the gas pedal and rammed into the creature... but it didn't work like he thought it would.

He had rammed into the monster, but it stopped the hummer with both of its hands as it just gazed at Jack with its one dead eye.

Jack kept his foot pressed down on the gas pedal and glared at the monster until the hummer finally gained some traction and momentum. This surprised the creature as it was slowly pushed back until it lost its footing and the hummer sped away down the street until it crashed into one of the neighborhood brick walls stunning both Jack and the creature.

Jack stirred sluggishly as he lifted his head to look at the creature, who looked to be unconscious from the force of the crash, so, he opened the door and fell out of the drivers seat as he tried to get his footing, but got dizzy and fell to the ground. He groaned as he slowly stood back up and began to walk away from the hummer and the unconscious creature. "Maresato. Alice. I hope you're both alright." He thought to himself as he walked, but unbeknownst to him, the creatures hand flinched as he walked away.

_Later that night with Takashi and Rei... _

After Takashi and Rei had just had a run in with a living person, who was a thug, and barely managed to get away from him before the dead showed up at the gas station. Even after he pleaded with them to not leave him behind they ignored him. After what he threatened to do to Rei, they didn't care what would happen to him.

After riding around for 20 minutes Takashi began to think about ways to find and meet back up with Saeko and the rest of their group, but he didn't realize what was just up ahead of him. "Takashi, watch out!" Rei shouted, bringing him out of his thoughts and finally noticing a large cargo container right in front of them.

He quickly used the brakes on the handlebars to stop the bike from crashing into the container and just managed to stop in front of it before the front bumper of the bike just tapped it.

They both let out a sigh of relief and looked at each other with a laugh before looking at the container. "What the hell is this and what is it doing out here?" Takashi wondered out loud. Rei hopped off the bike and cautiously walked up to the container with her weapon in hand to examine it. "I don't know Takashi, but whatever is inside it, it must be..." Rei started to answer, but stopped when she walked to the otherside of the container.

"Rei? Rei, what is it?" Takashi asked as he hopped off the bike and rushed to the other side to Rei before he stopped and saw what she was looking at.

There was a giant sized hole on the other side of the container. Whatever was inside it had forced its way out and is now gone.

"Man, the zombies are bad enough already. Now... this? Or whatever was inside it? Just what the hell is going on?" Takashi asked in frustration. Rei lightly shook her head before she looked down and noticed a familiar logo. "Takashi? Look." She said pointing at it.

Takashi followed to where she was pointing and noticed the logo. "Umbrella Corp.? As in the pharmaceutical company? I thought they shut down after the Raccoon City incident?" He wondered looking up at her. "I thought so, too." She answered before examining the container again to notice something else and pointed at it. "Takashi, look at that." She said making him stand up to look.

"Codename... Nemesis? What the hell is that?" He asked, but Rei shook her head again. "I don't know, but I don't want to stick around to find out." She said before looking at every dark corner of the street they were currently standing on and it made her feel very uncomfortable. "Takashi, can we get going? I feel like we're being watched. I don't like it." She said as she looked at him with pleading eyes.

Takashi looked at her and nodded his head. "Yeah, let's get going. The sooner we meet up with Saeko and the others the better." He said as they walked back to the bike and hopped on it. "What about Jack? Do you think he's still alive? I mean, mom and aunt have been preparing him for something like this for years." Rei wondered as Takashi started up the bike again and rode away from the container.

"Honestly, Rei? I'm not sure. I mean, just because he's been prepared for this doesn't mean he'll survive. I mean, none of us were prepared for this and we've all just barely managed to survive as a group. So, what chance does he really have by himself?" He asked her. He didn't want to be a jerk about it, but he's only looking at the reality of the situation.

What could one person do by themselves during a crisis like this?

"If you really think that, then you seriously need to meet Chris Redfield, his sister and Jill Valentine." Rei said to him with a frown. "Why, have you met them?" He asked with a snap, but this only made Rei frown more. "No, but I know for a fact that they've survived worse than this. They dealt with monsters, were only dealing with zombies. Jack told Hisashi and I this whenever we had questions and he answered every one of them. You would know this if you had been around hanging with us instead of moping." She said with an angry glare at the back of Takashis head as they rode along down the street.

Takashi frowned and was tempted to stop the bike to tell her off, but opted against it and just kept riding with his mouth shut.

"I'm not sure if Jack can survive on his own, but I honestly hope I'm wrong. He never gave up on me even though I know he wanted to. I just hope we meet up with him soon." He thought to himself as they continued riding until he could see a bridge in the distance. "We'll be there soon guys. Just hang tight." He thought.

_With Jack..._

Jack had been walking for miles the entire night without stopping. Luckily he hadn't run into any of the undead, but he still kept his gun ready just in case.

"God, I need to find a place to rest for a few hours. My whole body is killing me from my encounter with that monster." He thought as he came across an alleyway. There were no undead, but he did notice a dumpster. He looked at it for a moment and let out a defeated sigh. "This... is not ideal, but it's better than nothing. I'm in no condition to take any of them on right now." He thought as he walked up to the dumpster.

"I just hope nothings in it." He whispered as he walked in front of the dumpster and lifted up the top.

Thankfully, nothing was in it, but it did have a smell. "It stinks, but I don't give a damn right now." He thought as he carefully climbed in and closed the top slowly before he was shrouded in darkness.

"This is super uncomfortable, but I'll deal with it. I'll have a longer day tomorrow." He thought as he positioned himself against metal inside the dumpster and slowly fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 6: Moving Foward

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool of the Dead or Resident Evil. The following chapter is a nonprofit fanbased parody. All rights belong to AT-X, TV Kangawa, Tokyo MX, Chiba TV, KBS Kyoto, TV Aichi, TV Saitama, Sun TV, Madhouse, Daisuke Sato and Capcom. Please support the official releases.**

Takashi and Rei were riding across a bridge to the part of town when they both notice a fighter jet flying close to them. Rei smiles and waves at it excitedly, but what they don't know is that the jet had taken pictures of them before flying off to another part of the city.

The gust of the wind causes the bike to stumble and lose balance, but before the bike could crash Takashi hits the brakes and stops as he and Rei watch the jet fly overhead.

"They were flying low just now! Why didn't they help us?" Rei asked angrily as she watched the jet just leave. Takashi looks back at her before he answers. "It's the same as the helicopter we saw on the roof of the school. The self defense force is mobilizing. They can't do anything to help us yet, but if that's the case... they'll keep going this way." He says before looking back at the road ahead of him.

Rei stays quiet for a moment before speaking again. "Well then, what do you think we should do?" She asks making Takashi shake his head. "There's only so much we CAN do, Rei." He answers.

But this makes Rei lower her head in disappointment before she shakes her head. "You're always like this, Takashi. When important stuff happens, you just give up. You've been like that since kindergarten." She whispers, but Takashi had heard what she said and snapped his head towards her. "How does that have anything to do with everything that's happening right now?!" He shouts making Rei flinch before she puffed her cheeks and started to hit his back. "It might not seem like it, but it has a lot to do with it!" She retaliates.

Takashi rolls his eyes then looks down at the gas meter for the bike. They're almost on empty. "We're almost out again? Well, we were riding for the entire night." He thought before looking back at Rei again. "We need to find a gas station." He says. Rei's eyes widened. "Again? But we filled it up to a full tank last night." She states making Takashi nod. "I know, but we were riding nonstop until now. But we won't be able to make it unless we fill it up again." He says while looking around to pick a road to follow. "I think there's another station after a couple of traffic lights. We'll fill up there then keep going." He says making her nod.

"Alright, hold on tight." He tells her as he revs the engines then continues riding towards the next gas station.

_With Jack..._

Jack snorts as he shifts and wakes up in the darkness of the huge garbage container. He opens his eyes to see the light shining in through the cracks of the containers opening then begins to cough as he slowly moves to open the top and take a peek. He slowly examines the surroundings, that he could see, to see if any undead were nearby. Thankfully, there were none.

So, he hops out of the garbage container and stretches. He was still sore from his encounter with the undead giant from last night, but the pain was less than it was before. He continued to stretch and yawn then coughed again before looking back at the container. "Ugh, it's not the best nights sleep I've gotten, but I couldn't be picky with what was happening last night." He thought to himself before he checked the equipment he had then started walking.

He saw a bridge in the distance that lead to the next part of town, but he didn't want to run just yet since he doesn't want to attract any unwanted attention from the undead with the condition he's currently in. So, he just kept an eye out for any undead stragglers while he walked towards the bridge.

"God, I can't wait to meet back up with the others. Mom and Saeko especially. I just hope that everyone is alright." He thought as he neared the bridge.

He just reached the bridge and started to walk across it when he noticed a helicopter flying overhead in the distance. It looked like it was about to land somewhere given how it was hovering before lowering itself down. And if he remembered right, the location of the helicopter was in the same area as the Police Department his mom worked. Then he began to think. "Maybe I can just..." He thought, but quickly shook his head. "No, no. I can't. Mom can take care of herself, but if I come across Tokyo P.D along the way, I'll have a look around. But in the meantime, she'll have to look after herself like Saeko and I." He thought as he continued across the bridge to reach the other side of town.

Jack had walked away from the bridge while continuing to keep a close eye on his surroundings for the undead, but... oddly enough, there didn't seem to be any around. The only ones he COULD see were the ones that had already been killed.

He continued to walk through the area while keeping a sharp eye out for anything suspicious or out of the ordinary, but thankfully nothing was happening... until.

**"STARSSS." **A deep, guttural voice said in the distance making Jack stop in his tracks before he quickly ducked behind cover in an alleyway. He couldn't hear the the creature nearby considering that it's voice over a good distance away, but Jack still remained alert as he let out a frustrated sigh. "Somehow I knew that military jeep wouldn't kill the bastard, but I was honestly hoping that I wouldn't run into it again. At least not so soon." He thought as he went to the opposite end of the alley and checked for any sign of the creature before cautiously making his way through the rest of the area to get to the next bridge.

_Later that evening with Saeko..._

Saeko, Hirano, Saya and Miss Shizuka had encountered the undead on a bridge while they were making their way across it. They had managed to get away from Shido and his cult earlier that afternoon, but Shido didn't care all that much. However, he had tried to get Shizuka, the school nurse, to stay with them and his group, but Hirano wasn't having it. So, he gave Shido a warning shot from his customized nail gun with a dark glare on his face before Shido finally relented and let them all go, including Miss Shizuka.

They have since then made their way across town, hoping to run into Takashi and Rei or Jack or all three, but no such luck. Which brought them to the bridge they were on currently while fighting off the undead.

Saeko preserved her energy and made quick, but powerful strikes across the heads of the undead to take them out quickly while Hirano provided back up from a distance with his nail gun.

The small group was gaining the upper hand with the walking corpses, but more were coming and started to pile on to the bridge.

"Damn it. We're taking them out quick, but more just keep coming. At this rate, we'll be too tired to go anywhere unless we come up with something to take them all out at once." Saeko thought as struck down another corpse as it was reaching out to grab her.

"Damn it! Saeko, I'm out of ammo!" Hirano shouted to her before throwing down the now useless and empty nail gun. Saeko then quickly got in front of Hirano then looked back at him. "Get back." She said sharply making Hirano nod before he stepped back to give her room.

Saeko looked back at the undead and glared at them with a smirk. "Hmph."

"Kyaaah!" They both heard behind them making them both snapped their heads in the direction of the scream.

Saya and Shizuka had both fallen down on the road as the undead came up on them. "Takagi! Miss Shizuka!" Hirano shouted. "Oh, no..." Saeko whispered in despair, but then she heard something coming up on them fast. It was a motor and it was loud.

Suddenly, up in the air she and Hirano saw a motor bike with two people on it gliding through the air.

"Holy shit!" She and Hirano exclaimed as they saw that the two riders were Takashi and Rei.

The motor bike had landed on the bridge as Rei jumped off to knock down and kill two of the undead that were walking towards them while Takashi remained on the bike heading towards Hirano.

"Hirano!" Takashi shouted before tossing him a police standard issue 6 shooter. Hirano caught it and, with a psychotic gleam in his eyes, pointed it at one of the undead behind Takashi and let off two shots that hit the corpse square in the head before it collapsed to the ground.

Hirano smirked and chuckled. "Double tap, baby!" He said to himself as Takashi then made his way next to Saeko after using the motor bike to knock two of the undead off the bridge. He sped up the bike and shouted to her. "Saeko, give me your hand!" He shouted and reached his hand out for her. Saeko smiled and grabbed his hand before he spun the bike and let her loose like a spinning top before she landed and took out the remaining three undead and killed them.

She landed on her feet and let out a deep sigh. "Amazing..." Miss Shizuka whispered and marveled at what she had just witnessed. "Well, looks like it's all clear for now." Saeko said to them before looking back at Takashi and Rei. "So, what kept you?" She asked with a smirk.

Takashi smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Uhhh, haha... yeah, Rei and I were a little held up." He admitted as he turned off the motor bike as Saya, Hirano, Rei and Miss Shizuka all ran up to him and Saeko. "Hello, Komuro-kun, I'm glad to see you're alright." Miss Shizuka said as she walked up to Takashi with a smile on her face.

Takashi blushed and smiled. "I'm glad to see you're ok too, Shizuka-san." He said with a smile. Then Saya rushed up to him and got close to his face with a glare. "What about me? Aren't you glad that I'm ok too?" She asked. Takashi hesitantly smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'm glad that you're ok, Takagi. And Hirano too." He said.

After they all had their small chats they headed underneath the bridge to continue a more serious conversation.

"We've been unable to find a way to get across the river." Saeko began when she looked across the river then back at Takashi who nodded. "Same for us." He admitted with his arms crossed. "What about upstream?" Saya suggested, but Takashi shook his head. "I don't think so. They were working on construction of a river dike here, so we can't cross. And I don't think it'll be any shallower upstream." He told her, making her cross her arms and puff her cheeks.

They group continued their conversation for a few minutes trying to figure out what to do to get across the river, but were coming up with nothing until Miss Shizuka chimed in. "Um, everyone? We only have an hour left until dusk. If it gets dark we won't be able to see where we're going and it'll be rough on Busujima-san." She said to them making them all look up at the sky as they finally realized that the air headed nurse was right. The sun was setting and it'll soon be dark.

"You're right, Shizuka-san, but where can we go that will hold all of us in one place?" Saya asked making the woman think for a moment. "Oh! I know where we can go. And we can walk there too. It's not very far." She said sweetly before Saya snuck up beside her. "Is it your boyfriends place?" She asked with a knowing smirk while she gently nudged the womans side as the others chuckled. Miss Shizuka blushed and frantically waved her hands. "Oh, no, no! This is different. It's one of my girlfriends places." She admitted in a panic.

She then went on to explain that her friend is always busy with work, so she gave Miss Shizuka a key so she could watch the place and keep it clean. Then Takashi and Hirano began to imagine Miss Shizuka in a maids outfit before they began to slightly drool from the thought before they snapped themselves back into reality when they saw that Rei and Saya were glaring at them with their arms crossed.

They both laughed quietly with sheepish looks on their faces.

"Is your friends place an apartment? Does it have a good view?" Hirano then asked her when his mind was no longer in the gutter. Miss Shizuka thought for a moment before she answered. "Uh-huh. It's a Mezonet apartment, so it's right on the river. There's a convenience store nearby too." She said with a smile before her eyes went wide. "Oh! And she's also got this car we can take! It looks like a tank and has four doors! We can use it after we're done there!" She exclaimed as she spread her arms out to show how big of a vehicle her friend has got.

Saya then sighed. "I'm so worn out after today. All I really want is to go to a place with working electricity and just take a hot shower." She said with a groan as she stretched her arms.

_BANGBANGBANG!!!_

They all jumped as they heard gunshots off in the distance, but didn't know where it was coming from. The shots were then followed by a loud roar then screams of terror and agony before they suddenly stopped.

The group all looked at each other in a panic before they all made the decision to get to Miss Shizukas friends place and quick.

Takashi made a back and forth trip to take the group as fast as possible to their new safe haven so they don't encounter whatever it was that made that sound and killed however many people.

Once they arrived at the apartment they had to deal with some of the undead themselves. They all took them out quickly but quietly so they don't attract the attention of other nearby undead, but also the creature that they had heard earlier.

Once inside, they all let out a long sigh and the feeling of slumping down to the floor was tempting, but the women in the group still wanted to have a hot bath or shower. So, they all headed upstairs, removed their clothes and headed to the bathroom while Takashi and Hirano took a look around the apartment before heading upstairs to what seemed to be the master bedroom before they both sat down and relaxed.

"Hey, Takashi. I wanted to ask Saeko before she headed for the bath, but I decided to keep my mouth shut. Um... do you think Valentine-san is alright? I mean with everything that's going on, do you think we'll run in to him at some point?" Hirano asked as he layed on the floor while looking up at the ceiling. Takashi sighed and shook his head. "Honestly, Hirano? I don't know. I know he was prepared for this, but anything could happen. I mean, I'm willing to bet that the people who say that they prepared for this weren't expecting anything to happen and... well, they might be the ones who are already dead or they're going to be." He answered honestly.

Hirano looked at Takashi with a surprised, but disappointed, look on his face before looking back up at the ceiling. "I don't know, Takashi. Saeko seems pretty sure that out of every one here or around the world, she's confident that Jack is one of the people who could survive this. I mean, Jill Valentine is his aunt and Natalie Valentine is his mom. That is a family that knows how to survive. So, I'm with Saeko. I'm gonna put my money on Jack and say that's he'll pull through and we'll bump into him eventually." He said with a nod and smile on his face.

But Takashi didn't look so sure. "Or, the both of you could be facing reality soon. So, do yourselves a favor and don't get your hopes up. You'll only be disappointed if you do." He said with a sigh.

Hearing enough, Hirano sat up and looked at Takashi. "It's only when we see Jacks walking corpse is when I'll believe you, Takashi. But I've known Jack long enough to know that he'll survive. Saeko knows it and so do I." He said with glare before standing up to walk out to the balcony of the apartment.

Takashi watched as Hirano walked out to the balcony with a surprised look on his face before laying his head back down on the bed then let out a deep sigh.

_With Jack..._

Jack, thankfully, hadn't run into the monster again. He'd been avoiding it all day, but the creature was persistent as hell in its pursuit to find him, but it hasn't. Not yet at least. However, Jack knows that he'll run into it again eventually, he just wants to be better prepared than he was before when he does.

He'd been avoiding the creature all day and was about to make his way across the next bridge when he had heard gunshots in the distance and screams. He had wanted to go and help, but even if he had got there, he knew it would already be too late if he does. So, he continued on to the bridge and made his way across when he heard loud footsteps behind him followed by a deep voice he hoped he wouldn't hear again so soon.

**"STARSSS..." **

He looked behind him to see that the giant he encountered last night had finally found him and it was slowly making its way towards him, but then another voice made his blood run cold.

**"STARSSS..."**

A second giant, still with its hooded trench coat intact, walked up beside the first giant before stopping to look at its fellow giant. They both looked at each other for just a moment before looking back at Jack, who was frozen at the sight he was now witnessing.

"Two...? Two of them...?" He whispered in despair.

"What the hell can I do now?" He said while he was shaking.


	8. Chapter 7: New Ally?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool of the Dead or Resident Evil. The following chapter is a nonprofit fanbased parody. All rights belong to AT-X, TV Kangawa, Tokyo MX, Chiba TV, KBS Kyoto, TV Aichi, TV Saitama, Sun TV, Madhouse, Daisuke Sato and Capcom. Please support the official releases.**

Jack stood frozen for a moment before he regained enough sense to start backing up slowly away from the two monstrous giants that were walking towards him. His mind was frozen and he had no idea what he was going to do next.

These two monsters? He wasn't fully prepared for them. He was only prepared for the undead that were currently roaming the streets of Japan. So, the only thing he could do was back away from these two behemoths and figure out a way to stall them or incapacitate them so he could get away, but he couldn't think of anything that might help.

Then he suddenly tripped over a deceased body of a police officer that was stationed on the bridge. He quickly looks back up only to see that the two hulking monsters were almost on top of him since he could see both their cold, dead eyes. He puts his arms up to shield himself from any damage that he knew was coming, but then something happened.

**WHAM!!!**

Both the monsters were sent flying back into one of the buildings that were at the entrance of the bridge. Jack puts his arms down to see the massive hole in the building that the two monsters were just sent flying into and he almost couldn't believe it.

"What... the fuck... just happened?" He said out loud to no one in particular. "What happened? I just saved you ass, pal." A young mans voice answered from behind him. Jack instinctively turned around and pointed his gun at the mysterious person.

The young man had long jet black hair, steel gray and he had olive toned skin. He had been wearing faded blue jeans, a ruby red t-shirt, black boots and black fingerless gloves.

Jack and the mysterious young man stared each other down as Jack continued to point his gun at him. "Who are you?" Jack asked him cautiously making the young man narrow his eyes. "I'm the person that just saved your ass, dipshit. Now do you want to put that away so we can get the hell out of here? Or do you want to freeze up again with them?" The young man asked as he pointed at the building.

Jack looked behind him to see that both of the monsters were climbing out of the hole in the building and they were groaning. He looked back at the young man and nodded his head as he put his gun away. The young man just nodded. "Alright then. Follow me and don't fall behind." He said as he turned around and began to run across the bridge with Jack following close behind him.

Both the hulking monsters landed on the street after they got out of the building and watched Jacks retreating figure with the mysterious person who interrupted them with glares on their faces. **"STAAARS..." **They snarled.

_10 minutes later with Jack and the young man..._

Jack followed the young man to a manhole once they were certain that the two monsters weren't following them. "Alright, in we go." The young man said as he opened the manhole making Jack peer down into the dark hole with uncertainty. "Uhhh... are you sure that this is where you want to go?" He asked. The dark haired young man looked up at Jack and just shrugged. "I don't mind getting a little dirty. Plus, the sewers will throw those two meat lovers off our tails." He answered with a chuckle.

Jack snorted and smiled at the joke, but he was still unsure. "It's just... I'm trying to get to my friends and the JPD as fast as possible. My mother works there and I'm not sure if she's alright." He said with reluctance. The young man looked at Jack for a moment and nodded. "Well, if the JPD is where you're currently headed, then this will be the fastest way there. Besides, I know a short cut. But, if you're going, you better prepare yourself for sewer monsters. The infection got down there too." He admitted.

Jack just looked at the young man like he was crazy. "Seriously? And you WANT to go down there? I thought this was the safe way?" He asked with a slightly raised tone, but the young man shook his head. "I never said it was safe. I just said it was the fastest way to get to the JPD AND it would keep your two admirers off your tail for a while." The young man repeated.

**"STAAARS..."**

Jack and the young man turned their heads in the direction of the two voices of the behemoths making the young man look at Jack with a slight glare. "Alright, if you're going then you better jump in. We're short on time." He said as Jack looked back and forth at him and the manhole before finally deciding to jump in.

The young man then climbed into the manhole and climbed down the ladder, but not before closing the entrance. He climbed down and met with Jack again as they both listened to heavy, thudding footsteps walk over the way they came in.

After a few moments the footsteps left and they let out a sigh.

"So, who is it that I'm going to be stuck with for a while?" Jack asked as he and the young man turned on their flash lights. The young man looked at Jack and smiled. "My name is Vincent. Vincent Thorne." He answered.

"Jack Valentine." Jack returned in kind as they shook each other's hand. "So, which way is it to the JPD? You said you knew a short cut, right?" Jack then asked him making Vincent nod. "And I do. The walk JPD's closest manhole is 30 to 45 minutes tops. Then the walk to the JPD itself is about a block or two once we're back on the surface. I also said that there are sewer monsters down here, but as long as we don't bump into them, we'll be there in no time." Vincent said as he started towards his short cut to the JPD, but Jack looked at him with uncertainty.

"But you're not holding your breath, are you?" He asked. Vincent chuckled and shook his head. "Nope. Not at all." He responded simply making Jack smile.

_10 minutes later..._

Jack and Vincent hadn't been walking for very long and they were thankful that they hadn't run into any sewer monsters or undead, but they remained cautious and vigilant. "Uh, hey, Vincent, can I ask you something?" Jack suddenly asked.

"Shoot."

"What you did back there, to those two monsters..." He started, making Vincent stop. "Yeah? What about it?" He asked.

Jack hesitated.

"Well, I was just wondering... how in the hell did you send them both flying into a building? Those two combined probably weigh hundreds, if not thousands of pounds." He stated. Vincent hesitated and didn't answer for a moment until he just sighed. "Ask me again another time. Right now we have to get to the JPD." He answered before he started walking again. Jack just stood in his place for a moment before sighing then started following behind Vincent.

Before long they could hear something in the sewers that let out a loud moan or guttural growl making them both stop in their tracks. "Tell me that's not those two monsters or the undead?" Jack wondered out loud, but Vincent shook his head. "No. I think it's one of the prototype Hunters." He guessed making Jack look at him. "The what now?" He asked. Vincent then looked at him for a moment before looking back down the sewer tunnel with a shake of his head. "I'll explain along the way. Let's keep moving. Hopefully we won't run into one of them." He said as he started walking again.

Jack followed closely behind him as he watched their backs to make sure nothing would sneak up on them. Then he suddenly saw a quick glimpse of a large, pale and grotesque looking frog creature that hid in the darkness not far behind them.

"Vincent, we better pick up the pace." He whispered.

Vincent stopped.

"Why?" He asked.

Jack looked behind them subtly before looking back at Vincent. "Because I think we're being tailed and I think it's one of your sewer monsters or a Hunter as you said." He whispered making Vincent nod. "Alright, then you take the front for a bit. I'll watch it. Just keep walking forward until I tell you otherwise." He instructed, but Jack wasn't so sure. "Are you sure you want to do that, Vincent? I mean, you don't have a weapon on you." He pointed out.

But Vincent just walked behind Jack and gave him a reassuring smile. "Trust me, I don't need one. Because I am a weapon." He said confidently.

Jack still wasn't so sure, but he nodded and began to walk forward with Vincent now behind him.

It was only a few minutes later when their would be predator made its presence known.

**"HRRRGH..."**

They both stopped before turning around to see not one, but two large and grotesque frog creatures with their mouths wide open rushing towards them.

**"HRRRAAAGH!!!"**

The both screeched as they ran towards Jack and Vincent.

Jack quickly pulled out his gun and began firing at the monsters gaping mouths, hoping to slow them down or injure them enough so they'll close their mouths, but they were too close.

Jack quickly lost hope and turned to grab Vincent and run, but Vincent was suddenly in front of both the disgusting creatures crouching down and they were closing in on him.

"Vincent! What the hell are you doing?! Run!" Jack shouted just as Vincent suddenly sent one of the creatures flying backwards in the tunnel with a straight punch killing it and then uppercutted the second one up into the sewers ceiling crushing its large head on impact before it fell back down to the floor with a sickening thud.

Jack stood wide eyed at Vincent. "Holy shit! That happened in a split second. What is this guy?" He thought to himself as Vincent slowly turned around.

And Jack could see that Vincents eyes were no longer their normal steel gray color, but were now a glowing bright red.

"I told you, Jack. I am the weapon." He said as he walked forward. Jack quickly raised his gun again and pointed it at Vincent making him stop. "What are you, Vincent? Are you infected?" He asked with a sharp tone.

Vincent remained silent for a moment as the color of his eyes returned to normal. "With the virus that's currently plaguing the city? No. I'm infected with something worse. Much worse." He said before he started walking again towards Jack making him cock the hammer, but he didn't stop this time. "Put it away, Jack. I'm not your enemy and I'm not going to turn on you. But even if I were, I promise you, you wouldn't even have the chance to use that against me." He said to him as he walked past. "Let's go."

Jack stood frozen for a moment before he put his gun away and turned around to face Vincents retreating figure. "Vincent! If you're infected with something worse, then maybe there's a cure for it! Once we're out of the city, I can contact my aunt and we can work on a cure with your blood! Let me help you!" He shouts before he starts to run to catch up to him, but Vincent doesn't stop, he just keeps walking.

"You can't cure what I was born with, Jack." He simply states making Jack stop in his tracks. "What...?" Was all he could say.

Vincent stopped this time and just sighed, but didn't turn around. "Jack, if you really want to get to the JPD to help your mom, then you best stop asking questions and keep moving. We don't have time. Now, let's go." He said simply before walking again.

Jack stood there dumbfounded at what Vincent had just told him, but shakes it off and runs to catch up with him.

_20 minutes later..._

Jack and Vincent soon came upon a ladder that lead back up to the surface. "Alright. This is the way out. After that it's a little bit more of a walk to get to the JPD. You ready?" Vincent asked Jack making him nod before he starts climbing up the ladder.

As they were climbing, Jack decided to ask Vincent another question. "Vincent! Out of curiosity, you happen to be related to Ada Wong, would you?" He says up to him as they were climbing. Vincent stopped and looked down at Jack. "You mean the asian looking woman who is like the perfect personification of Selina Kyle?" He asked making Jack nod. "Yep. That'd be her." He said with a chuckle.

Vincent chuckled too and started to climb again. "Nope. No relation. I've met her though. More times than I would like to admit. Beautiful woman. Hell of a fighter too. She's even taught me some things, but she's quite a puzzle. And coming from someone with an IQ level of 152, that's saying something." He stated.

"You have an IQ of 152?" Jack asked him as they continued climbing. "Yeah, why?" Vincent responded making Jack laugh. "Damn. Well, your much smarter than I am. I have an IQ of 138." He admitted making Vincent chuckle. "Come on, that's not bad." He said.

"Hah! This coming from a guy with an IQ of 152? Yeah, that makes feel SO much better." Jack responded sarcastically with a laugh. They both continued to laugh as they climbed up to the surface before Vincent suddenly stopped. "Hold on, Jack. Let me check to see if we're clear." He said down to Jack as he lifted up the sewer cover slightly to carefully check the surroundings.

Thankfully, none of the undead were in sight and neither were the two hulking monsters. So, Vincent removed the cover and climbed out to look down at Jack. "Alright. It's clear. Let's go." He said as Jack reached the top of the ladder and reached his hand out to Vincent.

Then suddenly...

**WHAM!!!**

Vincent was suddenly hit by a huge fist and was sent flying backwards down the street and Jack's head was grabbed by a large hand then was yanked out from the man hole before landing on the street hard.

He groaned and looked up to see the two hulking monsters had somehow found him and Vincent, and they were now wielding weapons. One of them was wielding a flamethrower while the other had a gatling gun. He let out a frustrated sigh and stood up. "I'm not going to catch a break with these fuckers am I?" He thought to himself as he glared at both the monsters that were now walking towards him. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at them to get ready for a fight.

**"STARRRS..." **They both snarled as they walk towards Jack, but then Vincent appeared and delivered a drop kick that sent them both flying even further down the street than he had before when he sent them into that building.

Jack just looked at Vincent with wide eyes again before he let out a relieved laugh. "Jesus, Vincent. I thought they killed you when they sent you flying." He admitted to the young man, whose eyes were now, once again, glowing red. But Vincent just chuckled. "Oh, please. With what I'm infected with, I'm more durable than those two combined. And I can't be taken down that easy, but I got careless and should've been more careful." He said while berating himself.

**"STARRRSSS...!!!" **They both heard down the street. They were clearly pissed off. "We better go. With those two chasing us, it'll take less time to get to the JPD, but let's make sure they don't see us getting there. We don't want to endanger your mom or any other survivors there. Let's go." Vincent suggested as he and Jack both took off running down the street towards the JPD.

_Meanwhile, with Saeko and the group..._

Saeko was in Miss Shizuka's friends kitchen cooking food for her group when she suddenly felt a pain in her chest.

She briefly stepped away from the pot and leaned against the counter that was behind her. Only one thought came to her mind.

"Jack... please. Survive. Don't leave me here. You have to come back to me."

**Author's note: Hey guys! I don't do this often, but I wanted to leave this message to say that I hope you enjoyed this new chapter of Highschool of the Dead: Biohazard. And I hope you enjoyed the introduction of my own original character, Vincent Thorne. Vincent is part of a book series that I'm currently working on called "Devil Outbreak" and I thought it'd be a cool idea to introduce him to you all in this chapter.**

**Please keep in mind that he is only a guest character from my book series, that doesn't exist just yet, but I thought it would be fun to bring him into this story. He will only be in the story for a short time and I'm not 100% sure yet if he will interact with any of the other characters, but for the moment he will be with Jack. And more of his backstory will be revealed, but not too much since he isn't the main character of this story, Jack is.**

**So, until I am able to publish Devil Outbreak, I hope you enjoy the time you will have with Vincent for the moment, because once I stop using him in this story, it may be a long time before you hear from him again. In the meantime, if you enjoy Vincent or if you're already enjoying him, please let me know what you think of him while I work on the next chapter. Until then. Later! _**

**Claimer: I own the character, Vincent Thorne and the series, Devil Outbreak.**


	9. Chapter 8: The JPD

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool of the Dead or Resident Evil. The following chapter is a nonprofit fanbased parody. All rights belong to AT-X, TV Kangawa, Tokyo MX, Chiba TV, KBS Kyoto, TV Aichi, TV Saitama, Sun TV, Madhouse, Daisuke Sato and Capcom. Please support the official releases**.

Takashi opened the refrigerator door and looked inside to look for a drink. "Takashi?" Saeko called. "Foods almost ready for dinner. I've also prepared meals for all of us for tomorrow." She informed him as she stirred up the food that was in the pot.

"Awesome. Man, whoever this woman is she must be loaded. Everything is so sto-" He began to say, but stopped mid-sentence when he turned away from the refrigerator and saw what Saeko was wearing.

Almost. Nothing.

She had her hair up in a ponytail, with an apron on covering her breasts and her black panties were visible to him, and to everyone if anyone else was there.

Thankfully, there wasn't.

He blushed and took a slight step back trying to look away, but couldn't. Her well toned body was captivating and he couldn't help but feel like he was in a trance as he looked. She finally noticed him staring and stopped stirring the food to look at him with concern.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

Snapping back into reality and realizing he had been caught, he answered quickly. "What? Oh, nothing! I didn't notice a titty-A THING! We should be prepared in case the dead show up." He answered as he held his drink in one hand and covered his groin with the other.

Saeko giggled before she spoke again. "You know, I wanted to thank you for looking out for all of us. You didn't have to, but you have. And I can't thank you enough for it." She said him as Takashi slowly walked behind a counter to hide his lower body from her before he nodded his head with a smile.

"It's not a problem really, I just didn't want to leave anyone behind. And I want to help as much as I can so no one else has to get hurt." He admits, but then thought about his words then mentally berated himself. "Um, Saeko? Can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Sure. Shoot." She answered as she turned around to start stirring the food in the pot again. Takashi took a moment to choose his words carefully, but there were right words for what he was about to say.

"Um... you do know that there is a chance that... Jack might not be alive, right?" He asked making her stop stirring. She sighed before answering. "Yes, I know." She answered without turning around.

"Then... then why do you and Kohta believe that there is even the slightest chance that he is?" He asked her. This question made her turn her head slowly before her sights were on Takashi again with the most menacing and frightening glare that made him take a step back. "Because I have to have hope and faith that he is. I'm sure Kohta is thinking the same thing. If we let go of the people we love most too soon, then we might as well be as empty and hallow as the dead that now walk." She answered before turning her attention back to the food.

"I know that you think that just because he was prepared for this doesn't mean he'll survive, but he will. I know he will." She added with a hint of anger that was directed at Takashi who was still afraid to walk near her.

"Hey, Takashi! Get up here! I want to talk to you!"

Rei called out to Takashi upstairs. He looked up and sighed before walking towards the steps, but then he stopped to look at Saeko, who still had an angered look on her face.

"Saeko... look I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be disrespectful. I just..." He trailed off with his head down. Saeko looked back up at him and sighed before she gave him a small smile. "It's alright. I know that you're trying to get all of us to look at the reality, but if we don't have faith in the people that are trying to survive, then we might as well have nothing. Now, I don't know about you, but I intend to hold onto as much faith as possible. You should start doing the same." She said to him with a now bright smile.

Takashi looked at her for a moment before his eyes drifted to the side as thought about what she just said.

"Hey! I said get up here! Takashi?! TAKASHI!"

Rei shouted from upstairs making Takashi snap back into reality as he looked upstairs before sighing. He slowly walked back up the stairs while Saeko just giggled.

She looks back at the pot with a thought crossing her mind.

"I have faith and I'll always have faith in you, Jack. I have the same faith in you as you do in me." She thought as a beautiful smile graced her lips and tears began to build up in her eyes.

She quickly wipes them away and goes back to cooking.

_Meanwhile, with Jack and Vincent..._

It had begun to rain heavily as Jack and Vincent were running up the streets of Japan while avoiding any undead along the way to the JPD and they could see it in the distance.

"We're almost there!" Jack called out to Vincent making the young man nod his head. "I see it!" He said back to him as they neared the gate to the station.

They both stopped just as they reached the gate and opened it before they were suddenly swarmed by a small horde of undead. They quickly rushed past the gate and closed it with the giant metal lock to keep them from coming after them.

"Where the hell did they come from? They came out of nowhere." Jack wondered aloud as he and Vincent stared at them for a moment while they were trying to get past the gate, but to no avail.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that we're here at the station. So, if you want to find your mother, then we better head inside and start looking." Vincent suggested as he walked towards the entrance of the JPD station. Jack stared for a moment longer at all the undead before turning around to follow Vincent into the station.

They both walked up to the double doors of the JPD and opened them to walk inside. Once inside, Jack was thrown for a loop.

Because inside, the JPD had an eerie and uncanny resemblance to the Raccoon City Police Department. And just standing in the area made Jacks skin crawl.

"Oh, Christ." He whispered as Vincent walked down the steps towards the front desk, but stopped when he noticed that Jack wasn't following him. "Jack? You alright?" He asked.

Jack was frozen and didn't answer for a moment before he finally took a breath. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. It's just... this place, or at least this area in particular looks just like the RPD." He answered making Vincent turn back around and look at the surrounding area before looking back at Jack.

"You sure?" He asked him. Jack nodded then walked up beside Vincent. "Yeah, I'm positive. Aunt Jill would take me with her to visit all of the Stars members before Raccoon City went to hell. Next to Jill and Chris Redfield, Albert Wesker was one of my favorite members." He began to explain making Vincent snap his head towards him. "But then Jill found out that Wesker was an undercover agent for the Umbrella Corporation. After that is when my life changed." Jack continued.

"After that is when you moved here to Japan with your mother." Vincent then assumed making Jack nod. Vincent then sighed and looked at the front desk then up to the statue of, what looked like, an angel or goddess that was just behind the front desk.

Then he shook his head and looked at Jack before patting his shoulder which made the young man look at him. "Well, we can't just stand here all night. We have a job to do, right?" He said to him with a smile. Jack blinked before smiling himself and nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Let's get moving." He said enthusiastically as he walked towards the front desk to look for a computer.

Just as Vincent was about to walk behind the front desk himself, he could just barely hear the creaking of a door either opening or closing. And it was coming from the east side of the lobby on the second floor.

He looks up slowly in the direction the sound is coming from, and he just barely caught a glimpse of someone wearing a dark purple dress and a red scarf around their neck before the door suddenly slammed shut making Jack jump and pull his gun out from the sound.

"What the hell was that?" He almost shouted as Vincent quickly ran over to the front desks computer and brought up the security camera feeds that were on the second floor in the east wing.

The camera feed popped up on the screen to show someone running down a hallway in the east wing of the second floor and it was someone they both knew.

"Ada?"

They both said at the same time before looking at each other. "You asked me back in the manhole if I were related to Ada Wong. I should've asked how you know her yourself." Vincent said to Jack as they both stood in shock at the knowledge that Ada Wong was in Japan for some reason.

Jack just scratched the back of his head before he answered. "Well... I don't know her personally like Leon does. Hell, I don't think even Leon knows her personally, but I think they're close enough to consider themselves friends or close acquaintances-" He tried to explain before Vincent interrupted. "But how do YOU know her? You already know how I know her, but how do you?" He asked again making Jack nod quickly.

"Right, right. Again, I don't know her personally. I know her from the letters she sends me. Telling me that she has her eye on me or something. I can't explain it because even I don't fully understand. But she's never shown me any ill will." He explains as Vincent nods his head slowly. "Aaand how do you know what she looks like if you've never met her?" He asked.

Jack paused.

"Jack?" Vincent asked, but the young man just stared at him before finally speaking again. "Uhhh... she... she uh, would um..." Jack tried to say, but he was stumbling over his words as Vincent leaned in with an almost amused look on his face. "Yes? Come on, Jack, use your words." He teased making Jack look at him in annoyance before he cleared his throat.

"Ahem! She, uh... she had sent me a photo or two of what she looks like a few years back." He began before whispering the last bit with a blush while making Vincent snicker at his answer. "Excuse me? Oh, god, PLEASE tell me you're kidding?" He almost laughed making Jack panic for a moment. "Not those kinds of photos!" He whispered harshly as Vincent tried to stifle a laugh. "Alright. Then tell me. What kind of photos did she send you?" He asked with a chuckle.

Jack blushed and answered through gritted teeth. "Not. Those. Kinds. Of. Photos. If that's what you're obviously thinking." He said with clenched fists making Vincent laugh again before he sighed. "Ah, whatever you say, Jack, but I'll be honest. I never took Ada to be a stalker. Especially for an underage kid." He admitted making Jack tense up.

"Hey! I'm not underage anymore! I'm 18 years old! And it's not like can say anything anyway, you're clearly the same age as I am!" He shouted before covering his mouth quickly making both he and Vincent look around to make there weren't any undead stragglers nearby or worse case scenario, the two hulking monsters.

Thankfully there weren't.

So they both let out a sigh of relief as Vincent looked back at Jack and chuckled with a shake of his head. "You know, that's where you're wrong, Jack. I'm older than you are, but I'm not that much older." He admitted which confused Jack. "How old are you then?" He asked him making Vincent shrug.

"Nothing extreme. I'm only 22 years old, dude. So, no, I'm not the same age you. I'm 4 years your senior." He answered.

Jack just looked confused for a moment before internally shaking it off then looked back at the computer, but Ada was no longer in the cameras sights. "Ok, so, anyway. If Ada is here, then what should we do?" He asked pointing at the computer.

Vincent looked at the computer for a moment before walking out from behind the front desk and towards the steps that lead to the second floor before stopping to look at him. "I'm gonna go after her and find out why she's here. And don't worry, I'll be able to catch up to her. If she's here, then she's obviously after something. You should focus on finding your mother or any survivors, and I suggest you get to it quick." He answered before proceeding to walk up the steps.

Jack glanced down at the computer and noticed an item beside the keyboard and quickly picked it up. "Vincent wait!" He then called out to Vincent making him stop and turn around to look at him. "Jack, I'll be fine. I'm a weapon, remember?" He reminded him, but Jack shook his head and smiled before tossing Vincent a serrated edge combat knife that was still in its sheath.

Vincent caught it and glanced at it before looking back at Jack with curious narrowed eyes. "I'm not going to need this, Jack. I don't even really need a gun." He said to him with confusion at the gesture.

Jack just continued to smile and nodded. "I know that, Vincent. But trust me, even with all your abilities, that still remain unknown to me, it's a good idea to have a back up. Everyone needs one." He advised.

Vincent looked down at the knife again for a moment before shrugging and slid it onto his belt and had it sitting on his lower back.

He looked up at Jack and gave him a thumbs up. "I appreciate it, Jack. Thanks." He said before turning around to walk back up the stairs again, but stops and turns around to look at Jack again. "Hey, Jack." He called out.

Jack, who had turned his attention back to the computer, turned around to look at him. "Yeah?" He responded, but Vincent just smiled. "In all seriousness, I hope you don't have a girlfriend." He said to him making Jack look confused.

"Why's that?" He asked in confusion.

Vincents smile just got wider. "Because if she ever finds out that you have photos of a woman that you don't even know, she'd flip her shit." He said with a laugh making Jack blush with wide eyes.

"VINCENT!" He shouted.

"See ya!" The young man said with a smile before suddenly disappearing with superhuman speed.

Jack looked all around him for any sign of Vincent, but he was no where to be seen or heard. So he just sighed before turning his attention back to the computer. "Super strength and super speed. I swear if this were a movie or an anime, he'd so overpowered. I'll be surprised though if he has anymore surprises under his belt." He muttered as he continued typing on the keyboard to look for any trace of his mother or survivors.

Then a thought crossed his mind that made him chuckle to himself. "He's right though. Saeko would kill me if she ever finds out that I had pictures of Ada Wong. Thank god they weren't risqué or anything. Just normal pictures. And thank GOD I don't have them anymore." He thought as he continued to look at the security feeds of the cameras and the activity logs until he came across one that stood out to him.

It was a login from his mother.

12 hours ago.

"12 hours." He thought with despair. "I wish it was more recent, but I'll take it as a sign." He continued in his thoughts before looking up the area that the login was made.

It was made on second floor from the Lotus office.

"The Lotus office. That's where mom's special unit is. I hope she's still there, because that's where I'm going." He thought as he pulled out his gun and checked the magazine then checked to see if he had one bullet in the chamber.

He did.

So he walked out from behind the front desk and up the stairs to the west side of the second floor. He walked up to the door that was the shortest way to the Lotus office and turned the knob, but it wouldn't budge.

"Damn it! It's locked! I need a key." He thought angrily as he looked back down at the first floor then walked back to the computer. He pulled up the buildings map and was glad to see that it had the structure as the RPD. "Ok, so, the JPD has the same blueprint structure as the RPD did. So, this will make this a little easier for me since I know the RPD like the back of my own hand. But I still need to be careful if there are any undead lying around." He thought.

"And chances are there are. So..." He thought again with a shrug as he began to think about where the key could possibly be. "Mom or Chief Matsumoto would be the two people to carry the key for the Lotus office, but where would the key to the door of the second floor be?" He asked himself.

Then he looked up at the computer and pulled up the security feed of the armory that was on the first floor.

He sighed.

"Well, I guess the armory is where I'm going first. That's where the important items are, even evidence. I just hope the key is there." He thought as he walked, once again, out from behind the front desk and towards the small lobby area that leads to the first floor west hallway.

He stops just as he's in front of the door and double checks his Dragon Edge again to be sure it's loaded. Once he's positive it's ready, he opens the door and enters the hallway.

And already, it looks like a massacre.

He sighs again.

"Alright, here goes." He whispers as he slowly and cautiously walks down the hallway.


	10. Chapter 9: Hope and Despair

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool of the Dead or Resident Evil. The following chapter is a nonprofit fanbased parody. All rights belong to AT-X, TV Kangawa, Tokyo MX, Chiba TV, KBS Kyoto, TV Aichi, TV Saitama, Sun TV, Madhouse, Daisuke Sato and Capcom. Please support the official releases.**

Jack slowly walks down the west hallway of the JPD to head towards the stations armory and so far it's a little too quiet for his liking. With his flashlight he notices a dead body of a police officer lying on the ground with its back against the wall.

The dead body was female and it seems like she was screaming in terror before whatever killed her attacked her by almost slicing the upper half of her head off.

Jack shakes his head as he examines the body. "Poor woman." He thinks to himself before turning to his right then continues down the hallway.

He comes upon the first doorway of the corridor and notices large claw marks slashing through the concrete wall. Looking at the claw marks, Jack shakes his head in annoyance. "Great. I think I know what did this, but I hope I'm wrong. I just hope Saeko and the others don't run into those monsters. I'd honestly prefer the brutes over them." He thought to himself as he continued silently down the hallway with his Dragon Edge still at the ready.

As he walks down the hallway, he notices that the windows are reinforced with metal bars instead of wooden planks. "Well, good thing it's metal and not wood." He thought when he suddenly caught a quick glimpse of something crawling over the window before it climbs up the side of the building. "Well, shit!" He thought before continuing down the hallway again.

"If I'm going to encounter those bastards later on, then I need to find something stronger than my Dragon Edge." He thinks before taking another right that leads to the conference room of the JPD.

Then he sees a shadow from behind him, making him turn around quickly to point his gun at the potential threat.

It's one of the undead.

Jack keeps the gun pointed at the corpse, but doesn't shoot yet at the risk of others nearby hearing the shots and the Licker that is currently crawling all over the building outside.

The corpse doesn't do anything but stand in its spot. It seems to be looking at Jack, but it's blind. All it does is sway from side to side while making a clicking sound with its teeth like it's taunting him.

**Click... click... click... clickclickclickclick**

It just keeps clicking its teeth, but nothing else. So Jack just lowers the gun then turns around to go into the conference room, but then the shadow moves again making him turn to point the gun at the corpse again.

But it's gone.

Jack was unnerved and he didn't like that. "That was weird. Jill, Chris and Claire never mentioned any sort of behavior like that with the undead." He thought as he turned around again and walked into the conference room.

He looks around the room with his flashlight to look for a way that could lead to the armory, then notices a door and a broken glass window that lead to the hall where the armory was. He shrugs and walks towards the door. "What could it hurt?" He thought as he turned the knob, but it was locked.

"Yep. Thought so." He thought before turning to the broken glass window. "Well, glass window it is then." He thinks with a shrug as he climbed up on the desk that was leaning against the wall then jumped down into the hallway.

He landed softly on his feet and looked down the corridor to see a zombie banging its head against a vending machine.

"What the hell?" He thought.

But instead of deciding to just shoot the walking corpse, he decides to make his way, quietly, to the armory.

He walks as quietly as he possibly can without the corpse hearing him while it continues to bang its head against the vending machine. When he sees the door to the armory, he makes his way over to it and turns the knob.

But it won't turn.

"Damn it! It's locked." He whispered as he looked around to think about who would have the key or where it might be.

Then he remembered something.

"Wait. I have a lock pick." He thought as he turned his waist to open his mini survival backpack and pulled out the lock pick kit that he grabbed before he left his house.

He kneeled before the door knob and began picking the lock while keeping an eye on the head banging corpse.

After just a few seconds...

_Click!_

The lock had been picked, but Jack turned his head to make sure that the corpse was still in its spot.

**Wham! Wham! Wham!**

"Yep. It's still there." He thought as he quietly opened the door to the armory and went inside.

He shut the door and turned around to look at the armory lockers before shaking his head. "God... I feel like I'm in a major time warp. Feels weird to be in place that resembles the RPD." He thought as he walked towards the lockers and examined them to see which one had the key that opened the short cut to the Lotus office.

Then he finally saw it.

The key that had a lotus flower shape on the end.

"Found you!" He whispered as he looked to see which locker number it was in.

Number 306.

"Alright. 306." He thought as he walked back to the keypad and entered the number for the locker.

_Beeep, click!_

He walked back to the locker and opened it to grab the key.

"Gotcha." He whispered before putting the key in his survival pack and exited the armory. "Now, all I have to do is find a way to get back to the main hall and then the Lotus office." He thought as he began to think of a way to get back to the main hall.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Vincent..._

Vincent had followed the path that Ada had supposedly taken in order to catch up to her, but oddly enough, he was finding it difficult to keep track of her, let alone keep up with her.

"Hmm, either Ada has really stepped up her game when it comes to espionage, or this is someone else and Jack and I made a mistake." He thought as he cautiously maneuvered his way through the darkened halls of the JPD that lead up to the roof.

He approached the door that lead outside to the top of the building and was about to open it.

"... Yes, of course."

He heard a feminine voice, making him stop from opening the door.

He leaned his ear against the door to listen more closely to the voice and the conversation that followed.

_"Do you have an update on the outbreak?" _A male voice asked, making the feminine voice answer soon after. "Yes, I do. The spread of infection was faster than we anticipated. It's quite promising actually." The feminine voice answered.

_"Good, very good. Now, I want you to collect all the data from the outbreak then make your way to the rendezvous point. We'll pick you up from there. And be quick about it. I don't want to lose one of my greatest agents so soon." _The male voice spoke again, this time with an almost seductive and teasing tone near the end.

Vincent could hear the feminine voice almost giggle before she responded. "Oh, don't worry. I'll be back in your arms and your lap before you know it." She responded seductively, making Vincent almost gag from listening to these two people talk.

_"Over and out then, Ada."_ Vincent paused as he processed what he just heard.

"Ada's really here?" He wondered as he finally began to open the door slowly and quietly to take a peek.

Sure enough, there was a woman standing on the roof of the building in the rain with jet black short hair wearing a dark purple dress and a red scarf with black high heels, but he couldn't tell if she was Ada since her back was turned to him.

The woman then turned around, presumably, to re-enter the building and head to her rendezvous point. By then, Vincent could tell that this woman was indeed Ada and decided to make his move.

It was then Vincent burst from the door, startling Ada as she made a few steps backwards while she stared wide eyed at the young man before her.

"Ada, I don't want to believe that you're behind all this, but I can't ignore what I just heard." Vincent says to her, making her look at him in confusion. "I'm sorry, but do I know you?" She asked him.

Vincent paused.

"How does she not recognize me? She is practically my teacher when it comes to fighting. So, what is up?" He asked himself as he looked at her with confusion.

"You don't recognize me?" He asked her, making her shake her head. "Nope, not at all. I think I would remember such a handsome young man like you. What do you say... you and I leave the city together and have some fun?" She answered seductively with a smirk as she slowly walked towards him.

This made Vincent narrow his eyes as they briefly flashed red. Ada has flirted with him before and he's flirted back, but she has never tried to seduce him. It wasn't her style. "Something is definitely up. This woman's mannerisms doesn't seem to be... Ada like. I don't know what's going on, but I am going to find out." He thought as he quickly pulled out the combat knife that Jack had given him.

"Ada" stopped in her tracks and narrowed her eyes before she started acting dramatically. "Oh, such a tragedy! I, a fine young blossom, am suddenly threatened by a dashing young man. Oh, young man, please tell me. Whatever have I done to deserve such treatment from such a handsome young devil like you?" She asked him like she were in a soap opera.

Vincent narrowed his eyes as they turned back into red.

Seeing this, "Ada" dropped the act and suddenly backed away slowly.

"What have you done to deserve this? You tell me." Vincent growled as he walked towards her slowly. "Ada" backed up into a wall and stopped before she used her eyes to look around for a way out.

Seeing no way to escape except through Vincent, she slowly reached behind her to grab hold of her only defense, but Vincent noticed this and threw the combat knife at her head.

"Ada" gasped and accidentally dropped the item she was holding as the knife was suddenly lodged into the wall beside her face. She felt something warm slide down her cheek and looked down at her hand to see what it was.

Her blood.

She looked back up at Vincent, who was still walking towards her, before she broke into a run and pushed past Vincent then was back in the JPD.

Vince could've taken off after her, but the object she dropped had his interest more than her. He walked up to it and picked it up. It was an injector with a vial of what Vincent assumes to be a strain of the virus that is now plaguing Japan.

"The bitch was going to try and pull a fast one on me by injecting me with the virus. Well, even if she had, my immune system is stronger compared to an average human. So, I wouldn't have had much to worry about, but I'll need to be careful. If she's walking around with this as her defense, then a lot of people are going to get hurt." He thought to himself as he examined the injector.

"I need to meet back up with Jack and tell him what happened. That woman is not Ada. She is a lot of things, but the cause of an outbreak is not one of them." He thought as he put the injector inside his utility belt, pulled the combat knife from the wall and turned back to walk back into the JPD.

**BOOM!**

Vincent covered his face from the debris of the wall that just exploded before he heard a voice that was beginning to annoy him.

**"STAAARS..." **

He lowered his arms to see a large silhouette in the large dust cloud, but he already knew what it was.

"Fuck..." He grumbled.__

* * *

_Meanwhile _, _with Jack inside the JPD..._

Jack managed to make his way back to the main hall of the JPD and made his way up to the second floor to open the door when he was suddenly grabbed from behind.

He instinctively turned around and roughly threw the antagonist down to the floor before drawing out his gun and pointed it at their head, but it wasn't one of the undead.

It was Chief Matsumoto.

And he looked pale.

"Matsumoto! What the hell are you doing? I could've killed you." Jack exclaimed as he helped the police chief to his feet and lead him back down to the first floor of the main hall and put him in a seat.

The aging police chief was breathing heavily and sweating bullets, Jack was beginning to think that he got bit and was infected, but there were no signs of scratches or bite marks anywhere on the mans body. "J-Jack-san..." Matsumoto whispered, making Jack lean down closer to him so he could hear. "Jack-san, you have to leave this building... now. There is no one else here except the undead and those... monstrosities that are now crawling all over this place like spiders or cockroaches." He whispered as he struggled to breathe.

Jack was shocked for a moment before shaking his head. "Chief, I can't do that yet. I have to find my mom. I need to know if she is still alive. I'm heading to the Lotus Office now to find any survivors." He informed the man.

"There are none..."

Jack froze and his heart sank.

"What do you mean "there are none"?" He asked. Matsumoto just turned his head to look at the young man with sorrowful eyes. "I'm sorry, Jack-san. We did the best we could to hold up in the Lotus Office, but they eventually broke through the door and got in. We all fought as hard as we could to take them down, but there were too many. After that we scattered and they picked us off one by one. That was 12 hours ago. I'm the only one left." He said to him.

Jack looked at Matsumoto with tears rolling down his eyes before he stood up and turned away from the man.

He wiped away his tears and took a moment to collect himself so he wouldn't break down. "Did you see mom die?" He asked him.

Matsumoto just looked up at Jack in sorrow. "Jack-san, your mother is a strong woman, but there's no possible way she could have-" The man tried to explain but was interrupted. "Did you SEE her die, Matsumoto?" Jack asked again with a slightly raised tone, but he didn't turn to look at the man.

Matsumoto just looked at Jack before lowering his head. "No, Jack-san. I didn't see her die." He admitted, making Jack nod his head. "Then there's a chance." He simply said.

Matsumoto nodded his head.

"Alright, I'm still going to the Lotus Office to find anything useful. Can you walk?" Jack turned around and asked the police chief. The old man nodded his head, but stopped Jack from trying to help him up. "I can walk, but it will be better if you go ahead without me, Jack-san. You'll be able to defend yourself better without me dragging you down. Just go ahead and find what you're looking for." He said stopping Jack from helping him.

Jack hesitated for a moment, but decided to try again. "Matsumoto-san, come on. I'm not going to just-" He began, but stopped when the police chief pointed his gun at him.

Jack froze and put his hands up slowly.

"Jack-san, it's too late for me. Find what you're looking for in the office then leave the JPD. There is nothing for you here." The old man said through gritted teeth, making Jack nod. "Alright, Matsumoto-san. I'll go. But what about you?" He asked him in concern.

Matsumoto just shook his head and lowered his gun. "It doesn't matter anymore, Jack-san. Just forget about me. Go to the Lotus Office, find whatever you're looking for and then get... the fuck... out. Understand?" He said to the young man with a glare, making Jack nod his head before he proceeded back up the stairs.

"Jack-san?"

Jack stopped at the top of the stairs and turned his head to look at the police chief, who was staring at the floor.

"What is it, Matsumoto-san?" He asked.

"If you should come back through here and I seem... different, then I want you to kill me." He answered with a low tone, making Jack look confused. "But... you're not infected. You haven't been bit." He said to the man.

Jack then heard what sounded like a hollow chuckle, but Matsumoto still didn't look up at him. "Yes, I am, Jack-san. You're mother, she... she cleaned up the wound well. We didn't want the others to lose hope." He explained.

Jack nodded his head in understanding. "Alright. You have my word Matsumoto-san." He said before walking towards the door, unlocking it then walked in leaving Matsumoto behind.

Matsumoto just continued to stare at the floor with a sorrowful smile as tears rolled down his face before his smile slowly faded and his eyes glazed over as he let out a quiet, raspy moan.

Jack walked through the library and carefully walked past the corpses that lied on the floor. They may have looked dead, but they could spring up at any time.

He made his way to the other door and opened it slowly with his gun ready just in case anything decided to jump out at him.

He walked into the area that was just above the waiting room near the main hall before walking towards yet another door, but this one had a slide lock.

He unlocked the door and open it when a sudden gust of wind blew in his face and the smell of rotten flesh. He covered his nose as he held his gun up.

Jack then slowly walked down the corridor then took a right to see piles upon piles of corpses and blood smeared all over the floor and walls.

He closed his eyes and shook his head before proceeding to walk closer to the Lotus Office while keeping an eye on the corpses. But chances were that they were far beyond being resurrected at this point. There was nothing to hold the bodies together.

Jack walked towards the door and turned his attention to the broken window where the wind and rain was blowing in. "That's probably what caused these guys to lose ground. A fucking Licker." He thought as he finally walked into the Lotus Office to see an even more gruesome sight.

Bodies lying all over the floor and desks.

Decapitated heads all over the place.

Blood splattered all over the ceiling, floor and walls of the office.

And bodies of police officers with their faces permanently screaming in inaudible terror while they were torn apart or slashed open.

Not even the new recruits survive this Hell.

"This wasn't a final stand off, this... was a massacre." Jack whispered as he cautiously walked around the room to look for anything useful while keeping an eye out for the corpse that resembles his mother.

Although he's sincerely hoping that he doesn't come across it.

He looked all around the office before looking inside the Lotus Office personal armory and found a grenade launcher with explosive and acid rounds.

"Sweet. Finally something useful in case I run into that Licker." He wondered with excitement as he strapped it over his shoulder.

As he walked out of the armory he stopped when he saw a blinking light on one of the computers.

He walked up to the computer and moved the moved the mouse around to bring up the screen.

The screen pooped up, but not like he was expecting.

It was his mom on the screen.

"Wait... did she manage to record something?" He wondered as he moved the mouse to click the "play" button.

_"Alright_, _here we go. This is... day 2 since the outbreak, but it feels like it's been a week already. We've evacuated as many civilians as we could at the connecting bridge on the first day before we were over run by the undead and had to retreat here to JPD. We held our ground for as long as we could in the main hall before we were again over run and now we are holed up in the Lotus Office with... not that many survivors left." _Natalie said in exhaustion in the recording as Jack continued to watch.

_"Oh, Christ... it's only been 2 days and we are already down to a handful of survivors left. And I swear to everything that is holy that if our new recruits don't_._.. shut... up. Then I am going to do them all a favor and put them out of their misery if they don't want to do their fucking job." _She whispered next with gritted teeth.

_"Calm down, Natalie-san. We'll be fine." _Jack heard Matsumoto's tired, trembling voice in the background before Natalie continued.

_"Whatever. I'm only doing this recording in case anyone finds this so I can tell you where to go. Whoever you are, if you're watching this, then head to the Takagi Estate. I've been hearing that it's become one of the safest havens in Japan. There's plenty of room and there is food to spare. Once we have things under control here at the JPD, that's where we'll be heading_. _If we're not there by now, that is. But if, by chance, you're watching this, Jack, although you shouldn't be looking for me, if you're watching this, my handsome baby boy, then head to the Takagi Estate as soon as this recording ends. Whether I'm alive or dead, I will find you_. _One way or another. Or you'll find me. I just hope that you don't find me-" _Natalie suddenly stops when banging can be heard in the background along with multiple loud moans.

_"Recruit_! _What the hell is going on?!" _Matsumoto shouted in the background.

_"It's them! They're trying to brea_k _down the damn door!"_ A female voice shouted back.

_"Everyone arm yourselves and barricade that door!" _Matsumoto shouted again.

Natalie frantically looked back at the screen and tried to finish her recording as Jack watch in anticipation.

_"Alright, I don't have much time left, soI'll make this short. One last time, if you're still alive and watching this recording, then head straight to the Takagi Estate_. _You will be protected there, provided that you pull your own weight. And if it's you watching this, Jack... just remember that I love you, my son. Stay safe and I promise that I will find you somehow." _She said to the screen with a smile while on the verge of tears.

_"NATALIE_-_SAN, HURRY!!! THEY'RE BREAKING THROUGH!!!" _Matsumoto shouted to Natalie as she quickly wiped away her tears, picked up her shot gun, that was sitting beside her, and rushed to help the others.

Jack could now hear all the remaining survivors struggling to keep the door from breaking down, but it was all in vain.

Jack then heard wood breaking, the undead moaning and snarling with gunshots firing along with screams from the survivors and bursts of light from the flashes of the weapons before the screen went black.

Jack stood frozen staring at the screen while trembling as tears welled up in his eyes. His legs started to shake before he kneeled down to take in deep breaths to keep himself from breaking down.

After a few minutes he wipes his tears away with a trembling hand and stands up to exit the Lotus Office with a determined look on his face.

* * *

_Minutes later back in the Main Hall..._

Jack had walked back to the main hall of the JPD and stopped at the too of the stair case to see that Matsumoto had not moved from his spot, but he was now leaning over slightly and he no longer had his gun in his hand.

Jack took out his Dragon Edge and held it ready by keeping it pointed at Matsumoto.

He carefully walked past his body while keeping the gun pointed at him as he walked towards the entrance of the building. "Where are you, Vincent?" He wondered as he got a good enough distance away from Matsumoto and turned around.

**"YAAARGH!"**

Jack turned around quickly to see the undead Matsumoto rushing towards him and pointed his gun at his head before a knife flew past his head and penetrated the deadman's head with a sickening thud before the body slumped to the ground.

Jack turned around to see Vincent looking a little worse for wear.

His ruby red shirt had been torn in some places and one side of his pants leg had been ripped off.

He was breathing heavily while his eyes were glowing red before he walked past Jack to Matsumoto's corpse and yanked out the knife from the head. He turned around to Jack with a dark look. "We need to leave. Now." He said urgently as he walked towards the entrance with Jack behind him.

"What the hell happened to you? What did I miss?" Jack asked him just they reached the double doors. "A lot, but I don't have time to explain. We just need to leave." Vince said anxiously and was about to open the door.

**CRASH!!!**

Both Jack and Vincent turned around and instinctively had their weapons ready as they prepared themselves for a new assailant, but it wasn't new.

**"STAAARS..." **The single hulking monster growled as it activated its flamethrower.

"Son of a bitch. Is there no end to these guys?" Jack asked out loud, making Vincent sigh in annoyance. "Apparently not. I'm as durable as any tank, but these bastards are very persistent. I'll give them that."

The leather clad behemoth raised its flamethrower and roared as it lit the main hall on fire.

Vincent quickly took out the injector he picked up from earlier and shoved it in Jack's hands before shoving him out the door.

Jack was sent flying out of the JPD and landed on his back in the courtyard.

Taking a moment to process what had just happened, Jack looked at the injector that was now in his hand before looking back up at the entrance the JPD, which was now blocked off by fallen, burning debris. "VINCENT!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" He shouted.

"GET OUT OF HERE, JACK!!! THIS ONE IS NOT AFTER YOU THIS TIME, IT'S ME IT WANTS!!! TAKE THAT INJECTOR WITH YOU AND KEEP IT SAFE!!! IT HAS A STRAIN OF THE VIRUS THAT CAN BE USED TO EXPOSE WHOEVER IS BEHIND THIS OUTBREAK!!! MAKE SURE THAT YOU GIVE IT TO SOMEONE YOU ABSOLUTELY TRUST THAT KNOWS THE RIGHT PEOPLE!!! NO ONE ELSE!!! GOT IT?!" Vincent shouted back at Jack while struggling with the monster inside the now burning building.

"VINCENT, I CAN'T JUST-!!!" Jack tried to shout back as he looked at the injector in his hand with despair.

"DAMN IT, VALENTINE, GET MOVING!!! YOU HAVE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO WORRY ABOUT THAN ME!!! FIND YOUR MOM!!! FIND YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!! LIVE, DAMN YOU!!!" Vincent shouted as the monster roared again and used it's flamethrower again to try and burn Vincent.

Jack trembled as he stood frozen as he watched the JPD slowly burn to the ground before he glared at the fire and nodded his head and turned around, opened the gate of the courtyard and burst through the door while Vincent stayed behind in the burning building to fight the monster.

**"STAAARS...!!!" **


End file.
